Love Story
by Artemis-41
Summary: The Prequel to "Christmas", the story of how Harry and Severus became a couple even with the threat of Voldemort hanging over them. M/M slash and the other warnings are in the story.
1. Chapter One: Open Arms

Disclaimer: I'm Not J.K. Rowling, therefore I do not own Harry Potter and Co. I'm just toying with their lives, that's all. (It's lots of Fun . . . especially Snape^-^)  
  
Author Note: This story, Prequel to 'Christmas' is Dedicated to Reaper for inspiring and asking for the Prequel. You rock, Reaper. ^-^ (I was listening to some songs while writing this). I made Petunia to be really nice in this, so don't flame.  
  
Warning: M/M Slash . . . Attempted Rape . . . And humor with Suspense and Fluffiness in certain parts. Read at your own risk.  
  
Harry Potter Love Story  
  
Chapter One: Open Arms Dedicated to: Reaper  
  
Voldemort, though making his presence known to England and the World countless times over, was still believed to be dead by the Ministry. Harry had tried in vain to get the Minister to realize the truth about the situation but he was patted on the head and left alone. Harry felt like screaming to the world, ordering them to open their eyes and look around. The Death Marks . . . The murders of hundred of countless people . . . wasn't was an erratic terrorist trying to follow in Voldemort's shoes.  
  
It was Christmas Holidays and Harry had been left all alone at the School. Nearly everyone, including Teachers, had left to spend this time with family. Harry with Hagrid, Dumbledore and Snape were the only occupants of the Castle. (I never thought I be saying this but . . . the Dursleys is better then this but . . .) thought Harry, as he sat in the Gryffindor Common room. He sighed and pulled his knees to his chest and hugged them tight. (Then they're gone . . . aren't them?)  
  
The Dursleys had been murdered during the second week of school. Their bodies were found on the Quidditch Pitch by none other then Harry, himself. Harry's Aunt, Petunia, had died in her nephew's arms while he screamed for help. Harry still remembered her last words before her passing.  
  
((You truly are Lily's Son . . . I'm sorry, Harry . . . I love you but . . . I'm sorry . . . Please forgive me?))  
  
Harry touched his cheek, the last place where his aunt had placed a kindly touch then his forehead. She had lifted herself enough to place a kiss onto his forehead. She gave him a faint smile then passed on. He hugged her body close, sobbing all the while. His Aunt had been the only kind person in his life at the Dursleys. Now, she had been stolen from him just like his parents. (Why can't I accept the fact that She's gone?) Harry cried in his mind. (This is all my fault).  
  
He buried his face in his knees and began to cry. Harry wanted the pain to stop . . . He wanted to stop caring . . . He wanted to give it all up . . . He just wanted to be normal. He looked up, his eyes full of pain, tears and grief. The Seventeen-year-old wanted someone to hold him. But then there was no one . . . Ron and Hermione had left to be with their families . . . Sirius was in hiding, unable to come to Hogwarts . . . Remus as on a mission for Dumbledore. For a strange reason, Harry felt abandoned. Just like all those years, he was tossed aside by Vernon and Dudley . . . but then he had Aunt Petunia to hug him and hold him tight when it was night. Harry climbed out of the chair and pulled a knife from his pocket. He poised it over his wrist.  
  
*  
  
Severus Snape wasn't happy, he was far from it . . . Voldemort hadn't called him for any Death Eater Meetings. And worst of it, Severus believed that Voldemort knew he was the Spy that had been leaking information. He sighed and leaned against the wall. This Year was really Hell . . . Especially with Harry. The poor child was still in shock of the death of his Aunt . . . But then . . . Who wouldn't been? After stumbling upon them the way he had. Snape's mind flew to that day.  
  
[ September, 8th was unlike any other . . . It was a day of pain and sorrow. I had been making my patrols of the ground, with the threat of Voldemort rising each day, I nor any of the other teachers were taking any chances.  
  
I was about to head back inside when I heard the screams. Screams to this day, I dare not forget . . . Screams of Anguish . . .Fear . . . Pain. I, immediately, ran toward the sounds. I stopped dead when I saw the mulitated bodies of Vernon and Dudley Dursley. I looked up and saw Harry, he held his aunt in his arms. Her lips were moving and I only caught a few of her words. " . . . I Love You . . . Please, Forgive me?"  
  
Then she caressed Harry's cheek and kissed his forehead. His and my eyes widened in understanding. She was saying her last farewell. "Aunt Petunia? AUNT PETUNIA?!" Harry screamed. He clutched her tightly and buried his face in her matted Auburn hair. He screamed his grief and sorrow. The sky opened and rain fell down. He must have sensed my presense for he looked up at me. A pitiful sight . . . my heart melted . . . He knelt there in the pouring rain. His messy hair was plastered to his head, his Emerald green eyes dulled considerably by the pain he felt. He was satched to the skin.  
  
I don't know why but after that, Harry, gently, rested his aunt to the ground and flew into my arms, crying himself hoarse. He and I slip to the ground, both of us there . . . in the rain. I swore then and there, that I would never let anyone harm come such a delicate creature again.]  
  
Severus snapped out of his trance by a scream. He headed toward the sound, joined by Dumbledore and Hagrid. They stopped dead at the motionless body of Harry laying in the corridor. His own crimson blood staining the white marble floor. Severus rushed forward and turned Harry over, his face a chalk white. He caught sight of the slit wrists, Dumbledore was already muttering the healing spell as Severus felt for a pulse and breathing. The pulse was erratic and the breathing was shallow.  
  
"We must get him to the infirmary" said Dumbledore. Severus nodded and hoisted the boy into his arms, surprised at his weight. Then set out for the infirmary. He could feel Harry's magic fading fast.  
  
"Albus, we're losing him!!" Severus exclaimed. Dumbledore placed his pointer and thumb together and whistled. Soon, Fawkes appeared. Dumbledore handed him a ring form his finger.  
  
"Give this to everyone in the Order, Fawkes . . . Tell them we have an emergency" Dumbledore ordered. "Go . . . Now!!" The Phoenix disappeared in a blaze of fiery light. Severus took off on high speeds with Dumbledore and Hagrid right on his tail.  
  
They burst in to the infirmary. Severus rested Harry on a bed, he grasped the boy's limp hand and tried pouring some of his own magical force into the weaken body. But for a strange reason, Harry seemed to be repelling the offered magic. "Albus!!" Severus cried. The Headmaster appeared at his side, his hand flew to Harry's throat. "Why isn't he accepting the magic?"  
  
"I . . . do not know, Severus" said the aging wizard. Severus looked up . . . his midnight eyes pleading. "I'm sorry". Severus looked back, Harry . . . the angel that he had fallen for on that night . . . was dying.  
  
"Damnit!!! POTTER!!!" Severus roared. He grabbed Harry's shoulders, "Don't You Fucking Think about Leaving!!!" Dumbledore looked highly surprised at Severus. He knew the Potion Master had a very tight control over his emotions but this was . . . . Well, he couldn't tell what this was at the moment. "Do you Hear Me, Potter!!! Because if you do, I'm Coming after you and dragging you back here!!!" He tightened his hold on Harry and began to feed the boy his magic.  
  
Dumbledore watched as his potion master fought tooth and nail to save the Boy that Lived. The Door slammed opened, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Arthur Weasley, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and several other members of the Order appeared. "What's going . . . WHAT THE HELL?!" Sirius demanded. Severus had simply blocked the intruders from his mind and concentrated on Harry.  
  
"Sirius, don't" Dumbledore ordered. "Severus is trying to save Harry . . . He's fading . . . Severus is trying to get him to take some of his magic!!" The once-accused murderer step away, his sky blue eyes forlorn and last. Remus supported his friend as Sirius' legs gave way. Dumbledore turned back and saw Severus was slipping to the floor. Both he and Arthur Weasley dashed forward and caught the Spy for the Light.  
  
Severus' midnight eyes were closed. His own breath was shallow and raspy, but his hand clasp tightly to Harry's. His magical force still pouring into the teenager. "Get him to a bed" Dumbeldore ordered. He tried to pry their hands apart but was unsuccessfully. Then Dumbledore noticed it. Severus wasn't pouring his magic into Harry, both of them were melding their magic to each other. "Severus? Severus?!"  
  
((Severus looked around, he had no idea where he was, one minute he was in the infirmary the next in this strange blackness. "Professor?" came a timid voice. Severus whirled around and found Harry standing behind him. "Where . . . are we?"  
  
Severus couldn't answer. He reached out his hand, which Harry clasped. Suddenly there was an explosion of light. Severus pulled Harry to him and protected the teenager. Harry clung to his Potions Teacher. Then it stopped. The two looked up and gazed around, they were standing in a beautiful meadow. The sky above them was a crystal blue color. "Now where are we?" Harry inquired, he pressed closer to Severus. The Potions Master tightened his hold on Harry, he shrugged.  
  
"Welcome, Young Ones" said melodious Voice. They turned and saw a strange woman, "I am Siobhan, Mistress of Elysium . . . This realm". She smiled kindly at Harry and Severus, "I do apologize if I startled you but it was the only way".  
  
"Why are we here?" Severus inquired.  
  
"To heal wounds that were left by Voldemort's doing" Siobhan answered. "You two are the only ones of under my guardianship that are hurting badly". "You, Harry, feel as though you've been abandon and have no one to turned to". "You, Severus, are haunted by the memories of your past and constantly in pain from it".  
  
"How are we to heal when all around us is nothing but pain?" Harry countered. He pulled away from Severus and gazed at Siobhan. "How can I heal when all I do is cause Death and pain to others?"  
  
"Harry" Siobhan sighed. "What happened wasn't your fault . . . It was Voldemort's . . . You were being what you were destined to be . . . a Couragous Warrior filled with love and caring". She touched his face. "But not all have died have them? Your friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, are still alive . . . Your godfather is alive . . . and so is the one you are destined for is still with you".  
  
"The one, I'm destined for?"  
  
"Yes, the one your soul has long since been with when you first walked in my realm" said Siobhan "And he's with you even now". Harry slowly turned and saw Severus gazing at him. "Yes, to heal, you need each other". Severus snapped his gaze at the woman, the Mistress of this realm. "Be happy, Severus . . . Harry . . . You deserve this". She gave Harry a little shove. The boy stumbled into Severus' arms. But looked at each other awkward and gazed at each other. A faint blush caressed Harry's cheeks.  
  
"Thank you" Harry said, standing up. Severus, gently, brushed his hand against Harry's baby soft cheek. Slowly, Harry lifted his head, his mouth was captured in a tender, yet, passionate kiss. Harry melted, his arms wrapped around Severus' waist as Severus' right hand cupped his cheek and other hand rested on his neck. Siobhan smiled and vanished. They pulled back, a goldish orb appeared between them.  
  
-Do not fear the orb . . . It'll only bring you closer . . . if you want it-.  
  
Instantously, the two grasped each other hand then grasped the Orb. "I Love you".))  
  
Harry bolted up gasping for breath, he rolled over coughing. Harry looked over and saw Severus, slowly, waking up. Their hands still clasp tightly in each others. "Hi" Harry murmured. Severus reached over and caressed his cheek.  
  
"Hi yourself" Severus whispered. He smiled a bit, Harry gave him a weak smile in return. Severus released Harry's hand and sat up. He, immediately, laid back down as dizziness over came his senses. "Okay . . . I won't be doing that any time soon".  
  
Harry, slowly, eased himself up. He rested against his pillows, so that he was laying down but yet sitting up. "Try this" Harry ventured. But the Potion Master, stubbornly, refused to move. "Suit yourself, Severus".  
  
"HARRY!!!" choursed two voices. Harry barely had time to brace himself as Hermione and Ron embraced him into a hug. "Don't you ever scare us like that again!!" Hermione ordered. She gazed down at him. "Harry?"  
  
"Can't . . . Breath" he whispered. Immediately, Ron and Hermione released him. Harry gasped several times until Sirius and Remus pulled him into another Bone-crushing hug. Harry felt like passing out again when Sirius and Remus released him. Harry slid down and took in several deep breaths. "Ever hear about warning somebody before you do that?"  
  
"Take your own advice, Mate" Ron ordered. Harry gave him a glare, and once again attempted to sit up. When pain seared through his head, he cried out and cringed over, clasping his head. "Harry? HARRY?!"  
  
Harry faded out of this world and into another.  
  
(( Harry stood in the ruins of what use to be the Burrow . . . he gazed around, frantically. "Mrs. Weasley!! Ginny!! Fred!! George!!" Harry called. He dashed about looking for them. "Percy!! Bill!! Charlie!!!" He stopped dead. Seven Bodies littered the snow-covered ground. Harry, all but, collapsed to the ground. Tears welled up in his emerald green eyes. "No . . . It's not possible".  
  
"NOOO!!!!!" he screamed. He buried his face in his hands and began to sob . . . He heard footsteps. He turned and saw several Aurors, Mad-eye Moody leading them.  
  
"Gods . . .No!!" Moody stated. He walked over to the bodies. Harry watched him as he placed his cloak over the still form of Ginny Weasley. "Let's get 'em to Hogwarts".  
  
Soon, Aurors were gathering the still bodies into their arms. Harry watched them leave, he covered his head and just wanted to die. "You did this, you know . . ." came a voice. Harry turned and found Voldemort standing behind him. "This is all your fault".  
  
"NO!!! THAT'S NOT TRUE" screamed Harry. "THEIR DEATHS ARE ON YOUR HEAD, RIDDLE!!"  
  
"Ooh, temper . . . temper" Voldemort chided. He gave Harry an amused look. He reached forward and grasped the boy's arms and pulled him forward and gave him a firm, and utterly revolting, kiss. (This is Harry's opinion and my own . . . YUCKY!!)  
  
He threw Harry to the ground when he pulled away. "I'll be there to claim you . . . Until them". Voldemort disappeared into a shroud of Fog. Harry bent over and spat up the vile taste in his mouth. He wanted out . . . He wanted out, NOW!!!!))  
  
Harry bolted up. Concern faces protuded into his line of vision, but the only two he could make out clearly was Arthur and Ron Weasley, Harry felt tears well up into his eyes. "Harry, child, what did you see?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"I don't wanna talk about it" Harry answered. "Too painful". He wrapped his arms around himself. When Sirius made to question why, Harry clamped his hands over his ears and clenched his eyes shut. "NO!!! I DON'T WANNA REMEMBER!!! I DON'T!!!"  
  
Dumbledore shared a look with nearly everyone on the Council. "Alright then . . . We'll leave you be, Harry" said Dumbledore. He ushered everyone out except for Severus, who was watching the whole event from his bed.  
  
"You alright, Harry?" He ventured, softly. His midnight eyes gazed concernly on the one that held his heart. Harry shook his head and rolled over, a signal that he didn't want to discuss it any further. Severus sighed and rested back, he gaze over now and then at Harry.  
  
*  
  
Dumbledore faced the council. "Something occured" Sirius said. "But why doesn't he want to talk about it?" The ex-convict looked slightly hurt about the fact that his beloved Godson didn't want to confide in him. Remus patted Sirius' hand and wrapped it in his own.  
  
"It was must have been devastating for him" said McGonagall. "That's the only explanation for his behavior after his vision". The Head of the Gryffindor House looked concerned for her student. Most of the Council was in deep thought when Moody entered the Council chambers. "Alastor, is something the matter?"  
  
"Arthur, I got some rather unpleasant news for you . . . It's about Molly and the Kids" Moody said, softly. All the color left Arthur's face. (I'm gonna leave it there . . . I'm evil ^-^)  
  
*  
  
Severus awoke to the sounds of whimpering. He looked over at Harry, who had his eyes clenched and was trying hard not to cry. Slowly, Severus got up and walked over. He rested his hand on the Seventh Year's shoulder. Harry's eyes snapped open and he gazed up at his teacher. Severus sat down on the bed as Harry sat up. "You wanna talk?" Severus inquired. "I know it hurts but it might help ease some of the pain".  
  
"The Weasleys . . . It . . . Oh, Gods". Harry threw himself into Severus' arms and began crying. "It's all my fault . . . I should have never befriended Ron on the First day of Hogwarts". Severus ran a hand through Harry's silky jet black hair. He, slowly, rocked back and forth, in attempts to calm the grief-stricken teen.  
  
"Harry . . . Harry, look at me" Severus said. He grasped Harry's chin, delicately, and lifted the youthful face to look at him. "Whatever happened . . . I'm sure Ron and his father would never hold you at fault". "It wasn't your fault for what happened . . . And it would have been pretty lonely if you never have befriended Ron, like you did". Harry nodded, silver tears still slidding out of his eyes. Severus brushed them away. "You have a huge heart, Harry . . . And Voldemort wants to take advantage of that . . . Try to bury the pain and move on . . . I know it hurts, but you need to be strong . . . Or you'll fall under Voldemort's power".  
  
"I think I all ready did" Harry whispered. "He wants me . . . wants to claim me as his own". He gazed downwards, "What am I gonna do, Pro . . ."  
  
"Sev . . . Call me Sev".  
  
Harry looked up and gave his a soft smile. "Sev . . . I like that . . . it's nice" Harry murmured. Severus smiled and leaned in and, gently, kissed Harry. The younger man kissed back willingly, their tongues entwined in a dance. Harry rested back, drawning Severus onto him. They pulled back. "Love me?"  
  
"In the Hospital Wing?"  
  
"No . . . Your Quarters". Severus smiled and kissed him again. They both climbed out and pulled on their robes and, stealthfully, left the Hospital Wing. Hands clasp and fingers entwined.  
  
*  
  
"Headmaster!!!" McGonagall exclaimed as she burst into Dumbledore's office. "Severus and Mister Potter and missing . . . They're no where to be found on the Hospital Wing". Dumbledore raised a hand and pulled the long cord next to his desk. Dobby and Winky appeared.  
  
"Is there something Headmaster Dumbledore wanted, Headmaster Dumbledore?" asked Dobby.  
  
"I need you to Find Professor Snape and Mr. Potter . . . Dobby, Winky" Dumbledore ordered. "And when you do send on of you back and inform me and Professor McGonagall of their whereabouts?"  
  
"Yes sir, Headmaster Dumbledore, sir" Dobby and Winky said in unison. They disappeared with a pop. McGonagall and Dumbledore exchanged looks.  
  
*  
  
Harry was awakened by a poking sensation. He rolled over, opening his eyes slowly. He cried out and jumped back, knocking himself and his lover out of bed. "Is Harry Potter and Professor Snape alright, Sirs?" asked Dobby as he scurried over. "Dobby apologizes for startling you . . . Headmaster Dumbledore wished to know where you were, so Dobby was sent to find you with Winky".  
  
"Remind me to send a nice Howler to that old Coot upstairs" Severus grumbled under his breath. He snatched a blanket and wrapped it around their nude forms. "Tell him we're fine, Dobby . . . Harry and I just got tired of the Hospital Wing and left".  
  
"Yes sir, Professor Snape, Sir" said Dobby. "Should Dobby also tell him about you're being mated, sir?"  
  
"WHAT?!" Harry yelped.  
  
"Do it and you'll be force-feed poison . . . understood!!" Severus growled. Dobby nodded and disappeared. Harry buried his burning face in Severus' chest. He gazed at Harry. "Everything alright?"  
  
"Yeah . . . I just can't believe Dobby said we're mated . . . It's just embarressing" Harry replied. Both stood and crawled back into bed. "Could have been worse, I suppose . . . Could Have been Sirius that walked in on us".  
  
Severus made a face. Harry laughed and kissed Severus' nose, the Potions Master rolled over on top of his young lover and they began replay of their previous activities.  
  
*  
  
"They were tired of the Hospital wing?!" exclaimed McGonagall. "They've only been in there a few hours!!"  
  
"Dobby is not knowing" Dobby replied. "All Professor Snape said was to tell Headmaster Dumbledore was that Professor Snape and Harry Potter were fine and that Professor Snape and Harry Potter were tired of the Hospital wing". McGonagall stormed out of the office and headed to her own.  
  
"Where are they now, Dobby?" Dumbledore inquired. This sent the House- elf into fits of giggles, he leaned over and whispered in the Headmaster's ear. "I Beg your pardon? What do you mean?"  
  
"Harry Potter is no longer Harry Potter" Dobby said, slyly. "Harry Potter is now Harry Potter-Snape . . . He and Professor Snape have mated . . . But don't tell Professor Snape . . . he wants to feed Dobby poison if it was discovered".  
  
"Yes . . . Yes, this shouldn't get out" Dumbledore murmured. "This is between you and me, Dobby and no one else".  
  
"Yes, sir . . . Headmaster Dumbledore, Sir!"  
  
*  
  
Harry groaned in his sleep and rolled over into Severus' arms. His mind fogged covered in horrid dreams.  
  
(( Harry struggled against Voldemort as the Dark Lord threw him on to the bed and climbed on top of him. "You should stop struggling, it will only make things more difficult for you" Voldemort murmured. His tongue ran the length of Harry's chin, causing the Young Gryffindor to shudder and struggle harder. Harry was backhanded . . . He gazed up at Voldemort, his emerald eyes darkened with fury.  
  
"This is only a prelude to what is in store for you".))  
  
Harry bolted up, gasping. He touched his chin and found nothing. He touched his cheek, only to find it to painful to touch. He slid from the bed and headed into the bathroom, he gazed at his reflection. A red mark stood out against his skin. Harry whirled around, his hand resting lightly on his cheek. He wanted to cry. He walked out and pulled on his robes and grabbed a parchment and hastily wrote a note.  
  
'Dearest Sev, Forgive me for leaving without waking you but . . . I need to do something before we can fully be together. Don't take this the wrong way, I'm not leaving you . . . I'm creating a better future for us. And the only way that can happen is with Voldemort's dowfall. Forgive me, Please. My Love for you is eternal . . . If we cannot be together in this life then I will be yours until we can. I love you, Forever. Love, Harry'.  
  
Harry folded it and wrote Severus' name on it and rested it on the dresser then left. His mind fixated on one thing and that was the downfall of Voldemort.  
  
*  
  
"He's coming".  
  
TBC ____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter One is Finished!!! Wow, that's long . . . . And Don't worry about the Weasleys, I have something planned for them. So, don't worry and don't flame me. 


	2. Chapter Two: Sorrow and Joy

Disclaimer: I do own Harry Potter because I'm not J.K. Rowling. I'm just having fun toying with their lives. *Evil Grin*  
  
Author's Note: This Story is the Prequel to my fic, 'Christmas' and it's Dedicated to Reaper for asking for this. Okay, in the first Chapter, I said attempted Rape? Well it's full out rape (Non-Graphic) okay? More Angst for Harry and Sev makes a better relationship for Harry and Sev. And Wormtail does something Noble.  
  
Warning: M/M . . . Rape . . . some humor with suspense and fluffiness is throw into the mix. So, read at own risk.  
  
Chapter Two: Sorrow And Joy *Dedicated to Reaper*  
  
When Severus awoke, the first thing he noticed was the emptiness beside him. He glanced around his chamber and found a note on the dresser with his name on it. He scrambled out of bed and grabbed the letter. It was from Harry . . . His beloved Angel.  
  
'Dearest Sev, Forgive me for leaving without waking you but . . . I need to do something before we can fully be together. Don't take this the wrong way, I'm not leaving you . . . I'm creating a better future for us. And the only way that can happen is with Voldemort's downfall. Forgive me, Please? My Love for you is eternal . . . If we cannot be together in this life then I will be yours until we can. I love you, Forever. Love, Harry'  
  
Severus grabbed his robes and pulled them on and raced at full speeds to find Dumbledore. In his mind and heart, Severus was praying to every and any God he could think of to watch over his Harry and make sure that he was perfectedly safe from harm. But a foreboding feeling was lurking in the back of Severus' mind telling him that wasn't the case.  
  
*  
  
Harry walked about Muggle London. He had gotten here only a few hours ago, and he was window-gazing as the muggle citizens walked, obliviously, by. Harry sighed . . . (Maybe this wasn't such a good idea)thought Harry. (No . . . I can't think like that . . . This has to happen . . . Just me and Voldemort). The Petite teenager silently cursed at his height. Being 5 foot 7 inches at Seventeen for a boy was pretty pathetic and he couldn't see a bloody thing over these muggles heads. (Voldemort might as well cast the Killing Curse, I'll never see it coming). He scowled and shoved his hands into his jacket and continued to walk. (Damn, I wish I was in bed right now . . . It's bloody freezing out here!!)  
  
Suddenly, a hand shot out of an alley way and hauled him into it. Harry collided into a warm body, he gazed up wards into the smirking face of none other then . . . . Draco Malfoy. Harry pushed the taller boy away. "Is that anyway to treat your savior, Potter?" Malfoy sneered. Harry turned and saw two Death Eaters walk past.  
  
"Oh, gee, thanks alot . . . for nothing!!" Harry snarled. He turned and began to walk out of the alleyway. Malfoy headed after him. He grabbed the smaller boy's arm and pulled him toward him. "Let Go!! I mean it, Malfoy . . . I don't have time to arse around with you!!"  
  
"What the fuck is your problem . . . I just saved your ass from Voldemort" Malfoy sneered.  
  
"Maybe I wanted to go to Voldemort!!" Harry snarled. "And Let GO!!!" Harry ripped his arm from Malfoy's grip and stalked off. He felt his arms being grabbed. He looked up and saw Malfoy there. "Can't you take a Hint?! GO AWAY!!"  
  
"Like Hell!! I'm taking you back to Hogwarts!!" Malfoy said. Harry glared at him, he closed his eyes then screamed.  
  
"SOMEBODY!!! HELP!!! HE'S TOUCHING ME!!!" Harry screamed. Malfoy looked slightly shocked. But Muggles flocked to Harry's defence. One man grabbed Malfoy and wrenched him away. Harry slipped away, he turned back and looked at him.  
  
Malfoy glared at him. Harry smirked, which seemed to say 'Never mess with a Potter'. With that the petite teenager disappeared into the crowds. (Just you wait, Potter . . . I'm going to make you pay!!)  
  
*  
  
Severus paced the Headmaster's office as Dumbledore read over the letter. He was sure that Dumbledore would sack him for because of the affair, he and Harry were beginning to have. "We'll have to send out search parties for Harry" said Dumbledore. "And we might have to transfigure this into saying something else".  
  
"You're . . . Not . . . Angry?" Severus said, slowly. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow as if to say, 'Should I be?'. "Gods, Albus . . . I'm having an affair with a student . . . That's enough grounds to get me fired!!"  
  
"Severus, Child . . . You and Harry deserve this" said Dumbledore "Why should I come between this?"  
  
"You sound just like she did" Severus retorted.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Siobhan, Mistress of Elysium" Severus replied. "When Harry and I were unconscious . . . That's where . . . Albus, are you alright?"  
  
"Siobhan . . . You saw Siobhan?" Albus mumbled. Severus rushed to the elder man's side. "Gods, Severus, do you know who she is? No?" Severus shook his head. "Siobhan, wife of Merlin, was the sole reason why Harry's here . . ."  
  
"Albus, are you implying . . . what I think your implying?"  
  
"Indeed".  
  
"Bloody Hell".  
  
*  
  
(That's it . . . I've had it) Harry thought, scowling. (I'm heading back to Hogwarts . . . Back to Sev). Suddenly out of no where, he felt a hand clamp over his mouth and a wand point to the middle of his back. Harry's eyes widened in panic.  
  
"My master will be very please to see you, Harry Potter" whispered a familiar voice. "Stupefy!" Harry crumpled into the unknown Death Eater's arms. "Oh, he'll be very please to see you". The Death Eater hoisted Harry into his arms and walked away from the sight, being seen by only one pair of eyes. Shimmering eyes hardened at the sight of the helpless child in the hands of Evil.  
  
*  
  
"Order of The Pheonix. . . . We have a grave matter at hand" Dumbledore announced. "It appears that one of our own, Harry Potter, has gone off in search of the Dark Lord".  
  
"WHAT?!" Sirius exclaimed. "WHY?!"  
  
"It appears that our young Harry wanted to make a better future for everyone and the only way was with Voldemort's downfall" Dumbledore answered. "Severus found a note addressed to me in Harry's dorm room".  
  
"But . . . He'll be killed" Arthur said. Though Harry wasn't a blood Weasley, Arthur still saw the Boy as one of his own and intended to kept it that way. "Albus, what are we going to do?"  
  
"Search for him, what else?" Moody said. "If that boy falls . . . So, does this Council". Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"We'll search in pairs . . . By our numbers" Dumbledore said. "Search anywhere you can think of that includes The Muggle World". The Aging Wizard drew himself up to his full. "That Child is counting on us . . . We cannot fail . . . Failure isn't a option". He looked at each one of the eight members of the Order. "Use all means necessary . . .dismissed!!"  
  
"Come on, Moony" Sirius said. "I know of a few places we can look".  
  
"Arabella, Let's head off . . . there's a few places I can think of that Boy would look" Moody said. Slowly, each team left the council room leaving Severus and Dumbledore behind.  
  
"I should have noticed he was gone before this . . . Damnit" Severus swore. He looked at the note, it was slowly returning to normal. "'My Love for you is eternal'". He glared at the note as if it had offended him. (Well it had but . . . . You get my drift).  
  
"Come, Severus . . . I know of places where Voldemort maybe hiding" Dumbledore said. "Let's just hope he decides to call you while we're searching".  
  
"I hope not . . . I'll probably murder the bastard" Severus growled. They left the Council chambers. A ghost-like figure sat in the head chair, her long braid was over her shoulder.  
  
"And it begins . . . The Final Battle between Light and Dark" she murmured. She pushed her raven black hair out of her emerald eyes. "And Light will prevail".  
  
*  
  
Harry awoke, only to have a throbbing headache. He sat up, he noticed that he was laying, completely nude, in a massive bed. Harry, involuntarily, shivered. He gazed around and found nothing recognizable. He reached up and touched his face and found that his glasses were gone. Harry wrapped his arms around himself. "I told you I claim you" said a sinister voice. Harry turned and found Voldemort standing in the shadows. Harry moved away as Voldemort walked over. "Now is that any way to treat your host?"  
  
Harry yelped as Voldemort grasped his arm in a bruising grip. He gazed up, in fear, at Voldemort. The Dark Lord caressed Harry's cheek. Harry jerked away, he was thrown against the bed and struggled as the Dark Lord crawled upon the small teenager. "This would be less pain if you stopped struggling" said Voldemort "but that wouldn't be any fun". Harry whimpered as Voldemort bit his neck hard, drawing blood. Harry tried to wiggle out from Voldemort's grasp. Suddenly, a scream tore from Harry's throat as Voldemort violated him. Harry turned his head sideways and clenched his eyes shut. Sev would never want him again . . . He was broken. Voldemort pulled away from him, Harry curled up into a fetal position. Voldemort leaned over and gave Harry a bruising kiss before leaving. Harry began to sob, he wanted his Sev . . . Harry buried his face into his hands and gave soul-wrenching sobs. The mere thought of his beloved crushed Harry's soul. There was no way that his lover would want him now that he was dirty . . . Used . . . And Broken.  
  
"Sev . . . Please. . . Find me?" Harry whimpered. "Please".  
  
*  
  
Severus stopped dead and rested a hand on his chest. His heart had tightened painfully. "Severus . . . Child, are you alright?" Dumbledore inquired.  
  
"Something's wrong . . . It's Harry . . . Albus, we've got to find him" said Severus. He gazed up into the blue eyes of his mentor. The twinkle had gone out replaced with a cold . . . hard . . . fury.  
  
"Come on, I know of a place" said Dumbledore. "One place that Voldemort would believe that no one would look for him".  
  
"Riddle Manor . . . Why didn't I see it" Severus said. He grasped Dumbledore's elbow and within a blink of an eye, the two had disappeared. Disappeared with out a trace.  
  
*  
  
Wormtail shuddered as he listen to the screams come from the Master's chambers. He felt exceedingly guilty for what was happening to the son of his dead best friend. Wormtail sighed and walked away . . . He deserved to die for what he done to Harry. The Boy had enough pain and suffering on his shoulders, now he had to add this on to his shoulders. Wormtail shook his head and continued down the hallway. Lucius Malfoy was sitting in the parlor looking very proud with himself. He had taken the boy, an hour after the Master did. And was allowed to do so because he was the one that brought Harry to Riddle Manor.  
  
"I wonder if those Fools of an Order will want that boy as a leader" said Lucius. He smirked to himself. Wormtail merely sneered in response. "Oh, what's wrong, Wormtail . . . You want a turn with the boy?"  
  
"No thanks . . . I still have some honor left" Wormtail sneered. "And I won't tarnish that with causing that boy any more pain". He turned and walked out. He noticed two figures sneaking around the garden. He turned and headed out, saying nothing to Lucius about the intruders.  
  
"Where would they keep Harry?" Dumbledore wondered as they approached the backdoor. He looked at the Spy for the Light but Severus could give no answer.  
  
"Try the chambers of Voldemort" came a voice. Severus and Dumbledore turned around and saw Wormtail standing there. He looked at his former headmaster. "That's were Malfoy brought him . . . I warn you, it isn't going to be pretty".  
  
"What do you mean, Wormtail?!" Severus hissed.  
  
"Get down!!" he hissed, shoving the two into the shadows of the house. Malfoy and Voldemort exited the house and disapparated. Wormtail entered the house, beckoning the two to follow. "This way . . . Voldemort's Chambers are up this way".  
  
Quietly, the trio made their way through the house. They came upstairs and heard sobbing, Wormtail backed away as Severus and Dumbledore burst through the door. "HARRY!!" Severus said. Wormtail turned his back and pulled out his wand.  
  
Dumbledore noticed the doings of his former student. "Peter?"  
  
"It's better this way, Professor" Wormtail said. "Here . . . Give this to the Minister and tell my mother I'm sorry?"  
  
Severus and Harry looked up from their position on the bed. "Harry, for all it's worth . . . I'm sorry" Wormtail said. He backed away. He pointed his wand at his head.  
  
"PETER!!" Dumbledore shouted. He made to stop the former Gryffindor but it was too late. Peter Pettigrew's lifeless body toppled down over the stairs. Dumbledore opened his eyes and turned to look at Severus and Harry. The Former Death Eater had his lover's face in his chest. "Come on, Severus . . . Let's get Harry back to Hogwarts".  
  
Severus pulled over his cloak and attempted to wrapped it around Harry but the seventeen-year-old Gryffindor flinched away. As he did so, the Blankets around him gave away, revealing a marred and battered body. "Harry!!" Severus gasped. They . . . They . . . Severus closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Love, it's okay . . . Everything is alright . . . No one is going to hurt you".  
  
Harry allowed himself to be pulled into Severus' arms. He snuggled into the cloak and looked up at his lover. His midnight eyes weren't mask, Harry could see emotions shining through. Sorrow . . . Rage. . . Love. He rested his head against Severus' chest and grasped some of the material of Severus' robes. "Let's go, Severus" Dumbledore said, gently. Together, they left the house and apparated to the outskirts of Hogwarts.  
  
*  
  
Siobhan gazed through her magical mirror into the Infirmary of Hogwarts School. One of her most precious children was injured. She, desperately, wanted to go to her child and make him better. But, alas, Fate was against her. This was his war . . . Not hers . . . Siobhan sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "The Fates' a Cruel thing" Siobhan muttered. "Damn those blasted witches". She stood and paced her throne room. "My poor child" she murmured. "How you must be hurting".  
  
She, gently, touched the mirror and gazed, forlornly, at the child huddled in the bed, sobbing his eyes out while he dreamt. "No . . . You shouldn't remember" Siobhan murmured. "Sweet dreams for a Sweet Boy". The child stopped and rolled over and curled up, dreaming pleasantly. Siobhan turned away, three figures appeared before. "Atropos, Clotho, Lachesis . . . what do I own the honor of the Fates?"  
  
"We come with a vision, Milady Siobhan" said Atropos, The Fate of The Past. Siobhan leveled the Fate with a hard glared.  
  
"I do not want to know" Siobhan snarled. Her eyes began to glow.  
  
"You cannot forgo the boy's destiny, Milady" Lachesis, The Fate of the Future replied. "It has been written in the Stars of Earth and Elysium". Siobhan turned and looked at the mirror . . . at her precious boy.  
  
"I will not interfere . . . But that doesn't mean I have to like it" Siobhan answered.  
  
"The boy is destined to destroy the Dark while his children are Destined for greater things" Lachesis said. "Twin Children born of the Purest Love . . . Twin Heirs of Elysium . . . Eli Aramis and Elias James".  
  
"One question . . . Will the Twins be born?" asked Siobhan.  
  
"Too far ahead . . . It is yet unwritten" replied Lachesis.  
  
Siobhan turned and looked at the mirror. The Fates moved closer to her and studied the boy in the mirror. "Visit him, Milady". Siobhan smiled and headed out of the throne room.  
  
*  
  
((Harry stood in a beautiful field just above a magnificient Crystal Castle. He felt arms around his neck. He turned to see Siobhan standing there. "Mistress Siobhan . . . Did . . . Did you bring me here?" Harry asked.  
  
"I did . . . I saw and felt your pain" Siobhan replied. Harry turned and embraced the woman back. "My poor Little One . . . I'm so sorry". She nuzzled his head, Harry laid his head on her chest. "You found your Destined One . . . Only to be ripped away, once again".  
  
"Again?"  
  
"It is a Long Story, Little One" Siobhan said. "And One you cannot hear at this time". Her emerald eyes connected with Harry's own. Ancient met youth.  
  
"You have his eyes" Siobhan murmured. "Come . . . Walk with me". Hand in Hand, the two walked through the fields.  
  
"What is that Castle over there?"  
  
"That . . . That is Elysium Hall, Resting Place for the Brave" said Siobhan. She stopped and studied it. Harry gazed up at the tall woman. He could feel her sadness. He frowned . . . He didn't mean to make her sad. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her. She smiled down at him. "Nearly all of My precious children are in there . . . I pray you do not join them until Late in your life".  
  
"Are my parents in there?" Harry ventured.  
  
"Ah, My Tiger Lily and My Mischevious Prongs" Siobhan said. "It hurt greatly when they joined their brethren amongst those Halls".  
  
"Is . . .Is Wormtail in there?" Harry inquired. He gazed at the castle.  
  
"Yes, He had made up for his deeds when he helped save you from the hands of your oppressor" Siobhan replied. "The Dark Arts are venom to those of the Pure of Heart . . . My little Peter fell prey to them".  
  
"So, are you saying that Peter wasn't the Peter that was my Parents' friend?" Harry asked.  
  
"No . . .I thought that Peter was gone forever . . . It saddened me greatly" Siobhan answered. They continued on. "It has been a long time since we walked these fields together, Little One". She smiled. "But then you were only young and Severus was with us . . . He was pretty young too".  
  
She laughed, a musical sound, at Harry's confused look. "Mistress Siobhan . . . What exactly is Elysium?" Harry inquired.  
  
"Elysium is the Resting Place for the Light" Siobhan answered. "It is a place where they stop and rest before they continue on into their next life". "You see, No Soul ever dies . . . It comes here and replenish itself before joining the world again".  
  
Harry nodded. They continued to walk and chat . . . totally oblivious to the world outside of Harry's dream.))  
  
Severus entered the Hospital wing, he gazed at the sleeping figure of Harry. The boy looked peacefully. Severus, gently, brushed a few strays of hair away from Harry's forehead. He sighed and sat down in a chair and grasped Harry's hand. Dumbledore was summoning the rest of the Council back from the search. Ron and Hermione were staying with Hermione's Parents until they were called back to Hogwarts. Slowly, Harry opened his eyes and gazed up at Severus.  
  
"Sev?" Harry inquired softly. At Severus' nod, Harry thew himself into his lover's arms and hugged the man tight. His face was buried into the crook of Severus' neck. Severus clung, equally tight, to his angel. Harry pulled back and looked at Severus, squarely, in the face. "Do you still want me?" Harry's question was soft and pleading. Severus could feel tears behing it. "Please, say yes . . . I don't wanna be alone".  
  
"Never, I love you . . . Our Love is eternal" Severus said, he leaned in and, gently, kissed Harry. The Seventh year Gryffindor pulled Severus closer, deeping the kiss with a need of reassurance. Severus gave in to the kiss, they pulled back breathless. "I love you . . . now and forever".  
  
"I love you, too". Harry nestled into Severus, his head resting on his lover's chest. Severus rested his head on Harry's head. The two sat there, unmoving. They never noticed the shadowy figure in the Shadows. Amber eyes flashed with sorrow then with joy . . . sorrow for the pain that was given to Harry and Joy that he had found someone that still wanted him. Ever so slowly, Remus Lupin crept out of the Infirmary and headed to the Council meeting in the Headmaster's office. He, next to Dobby and Dumbledore, would be the only one that would know of Harry and Severus' relationship until they decided to announce it to the Wizarding World.  
  
*  
  
Shouts, cursing and rants could be heard from the Riddle House. Voldemort was cursing out his Death Eaters. That brat Potter had escaped, and Wormtail was dead . . . By his own hand. Mostly likely he had saved the boy then killed himself to prevent Voldemort from killing him. "We'll get him back, Master" Malfoy said. "He got him once . . . We'll get him again". Voldemort looked at Lucius. The silve-blonde wizard looked as though he had a plan forming in his head.  
  
"And what, pretell, is going through that twisted little mind of yours, Lucius?" Voldemort inquired. Lucius looked up and smiled. Voldemort raised an eyebrow, then caressed Lucius' face. "Don't take too long in getting me that brat". Lucius nodded and turned ot leave but Voldmort pulled him back. "I never gave you permission to leave". His mouth clamp down on Lucius'. (And I'm just gonna leave it there . . . . I do not want my readers vomiting up, like I did . . . I have a sick mind).  
  
*  
  
Dumbledore entered the Infirmary and found it completely, empty. He noticed a not laying on Harry's bed. It was from Severus. Dumbledore didn't even bother to read it, knowning full well where those too have gotten, he shook his head and placed the note into his pocket. (Dumbledore has a dirty doesn't he, lol!!)  
  
Meanwhile, strolling the enchanted gardens of Hogwarts . . . . . Severus and Harry walked hand in hand as they watched studied the beautiful flowers that grew all-year around in the gardens. "This place reminds of me Elysium . . . It's nice in here" Harry said. He rested his head against Severus' arm. Severus looked around, His angel was right, it was like Elysium here. "Sev, how come . . . you're willing to stay with me . . . even after . . . " Harry started.  
  
Severus placed a finger on Harry's lips. "Because I love you . . . And I will always love you, no matter what" Severus swore.  
  
"But I'm dirty" Harry protested. "Broken . . . Used".  
  
"Not to me" Severus said, gently. He pulled out a box. He opened it, a beautiful ring was embedded in the black velvet. "This had been in my family for generations, it is required for Snape to give to the person, that he or she is willing to marry". Snape smiled. "I know, we haven't been in love for very long, only a few days, but our souls have been together for Milleniums". Harry looked at the ring, it was a simple gold band with runes carved into it. A pure crystal ring was molded into the gold. "Harry, I want you to were this . . . I want us to get married when you're finished school". Severus pulled out the ring and slip it on to Harry's delicate finger. "Will you become my husband? Will you become Harry Potter-Snape?"  
  
"Yes, Yes" Harry said, throwing his arms around his Fiance. Severus smiled and hugged Harry back. All the while, a shadowy figure watching from the trees.  
  
"Twins born of the Purest Love . . . That's them alright . . . Time to report back to Mistress Siobhan" said the figure, grinning from ear to ear. "With Sorrow come Joy and With Joy comes Happiness . . . They're headed down the right road".  
  
With a flick of the figure's wrist, the figure vanished from sight. Leaving the engaged couple to themselves. "Sev, when are we going to tell Sirius and Remus?" Harry inquired. "I mean, they have to know . . . They are my Guardians, now". Severus made a face and sighed.  
  
"Might as well tell them now, I suppose" said Severus. "But before that, I would like to reinforce the wards on my apartments, for my and Black's safety". Harry shook his head.  
  
"Don't you think, you're being a bit paranoid?"  
  
"With your Godfather? Not a chance". Harry burst out laughing.  
  
TBC ____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Finally, you wouldn't believe how long it took me to write this . . . .And on top of that, my computer has fritzing out on us the last week, which is why I haven't posted this up. And Don't go worrying about the Weasleys, they're up in the next Chapter. More Harry Angst!! *Poor . . . Poor, Harry . . . The things I put him through . . . Hope Sevvie doesn't kill me* Till next time, Adios Amigos. 


	3. Chapter Three: The Dark

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling's Property . . . I'm simply borrowing the characters and twisting everything around and enoying it. *Evil Smile* HAHAHAHAH!!!  
  
Author Note: As I've Promised, The Rest of the Weasleys are in this chapter and all you fans get to discover what happened to them. You have to Read, cuz I'm not telling. Oh, Fluffiness is everywhere in this chapter as well as major Harry Angst and some Ron Angst. And Draco is also in this chapter, because on of my reviewers were wondering what happened to him. Well, Here's DRACO!!! No, I'm just kidding. And I own the unknown Character in this.  
  
Forwards  
  
Chapter Three: The Dark  
  
Dedicated to Reaper!!  
  
He was angry . . . pissed beyond all accountants. Potter had gone too far . . . He had been sitting in a Police Station for nearly two hours before the damn muggles had released him. Draco Malfoy stormed through the castle, his mind fixated on one thing . . . Potter. And as if the Gods had heard him, Harry turned the corner, he was doing something with his hands. Draco caught some of his words. "Stay cool . . . Calm . . . Sirius will beyond pissed" Harry mumbled. "Ooh, what am I doing?! I can't tell Sirius I'm marrying Sev". Draco blinked. That was a new one. Snape and Potter . . . Married.  
  
"Sirius is seriously gonna kill Sev . . . and Me!!" Harry stopped. He proceed to bang his head against the wall. "I can't do this!!" He sighed and leaned against the wall. "This is so not far . . . I just had to have a psycho-maniac Godfather who despies my Fiance". "I hope your Happy Up there!!" Draco raised an eyebrow. He looked up at the cieling. Was it just him or was Potter losing it?  
  
"Potter, what are you doing?" came Draco's voice, even before he knew it. Harry jumped about a half-mile outside of his own skin. When he realized who it was, Harry gave Draco a bored look, as if saying. 'Oh, you again . . . Don't you ever go away?' That snapped Draco's patience and slammed Harry into the wall. The smaller teen glared at Draco. "Don't you start that shit, Potter" Draco snarled. "Do you have any idea what your stupid prank did to me?!"  
  
"Put you in the slammer . . . Pity, they never kept you" Harry sneered. Draco pushed the boy farther into the wall. Causing Harry to yelp in pain. His back hadn't been fully healed yet and this wasn't helping. Harry looked up at Draco and saw the same glint as in Lucius and Voldemort's eyes. But this one just wanted him dead, which relieved Harry, some. Suddenly, Draco's hand connected with his cheek. Harry went sprawling to the floor. Blackness touched his vision. Slowly, Harry pushed himself up into a sitting position and glared at Draco. Who cared if they were on the same side? To Harry, Draco was just like his father. Same looks, and that same evil smirk. Harry repressed the urge to shudder at the violent thought of Lucius Malfoy. Harry touched his cheek and looked up, but instead of Draco Malfoy . . . . Lucius Malfoy stood in his place. Harry's eyes widened and he scrambled backwards. "No . . . nonononononono".  
  
"Potter?" Draco asked, his anger faded and was replaced by concern. He attempted to touch Harry's shoulder but The Gryffindor flinched away. All the while whimpering 'No'. Draco snapped away, he knew the signs of a rape and stumbled back a few steps. Harry looked at Draco, pain and tears etched into his eyes and face. "Potter ? . . . Harry?"  
  
"No more . . . Please . . . What did I ever do to you?" Harry whimpered, he was now pressed against the wall. Tears flowing down his cheeks. His eyes still fixed on Draco.  
  
"Harry . . . It's Draco . . . Lucius isn't here . . . It's just Draco" Draco stated, gently. He cautious moved toward him. "You want me to change my hair color? Do you want that?" Draco pulled out his wand and muttered a spell and his hair changed into a familiar color. Harry looked at the now dark-haired Draco.  
  
"D . . .Draco?" Harry whimpered. Draco nodded and knelt, he touched Harry's shoulder. The Gryffindor hugged the Slytherin. Draco rocked back and forth in attempts to calm Harry down. "Sorry . . . I didn't mean what I said . . .Nor what I pulled".  
  
"Forget about it . . . Just forget about it" Draco said. "Sorry about hitting you . . . My patience snapped". Harry touched his cheek, his head still resting on Draco's chest. It was turning colors.  
  
"It's okay, I'm use to being hit". Tears swelled up into his eyes.  
  
"No, it's not okay, Harry" Draco said. "No one . . . Not anyone . . . has the right to hit you, ever". He gave the Gyrffindor a hard look. "Now, what did I hear about you and Snape gettin' married?" He prayed this tactic would take Harry's mind away from everything.  
  
"Yeah . . . We'll be married after the school year" said Harry. He lifted his hand and showed Draco the ring. "Strange thing is . . . We've only been in love a few days".  
  
"What?!" Draco said. "Man, I thought this was going on for longer then that". he scratched his head. "Come on, let's go talk somewhere more private". He helped Harry to stand up. "Even Walls have ears". Slowly, the two walked away.  
  
*  
  
"Black . . . Lupin, have you seen Potter?" Severus inquired. Both shook their heads. Severus chewed on the inside of his cheek, where was his Angel? "Strange . . . He said he was coming to see you two".  
  
Remus and Sirius got panicked looks on their faces. They shared a look. "I go find him" said Remus. "You two play nice, okay? No threats, pranks or transfiguring while I'm gone".  
  
"What do you think we are? Teenagers?" Sirius inquired.  
  
"We are over that stage in the Human Cycle, Lupin" Severus said. "We're in to hexes, Jinxes and Curses".  
  
"Quite . . . Besides, Snapey here will be in one piece . . . hopefully" Sirius said. Fingering the wand he had. Severus glared at him. Remus shook his head and walked away. Severus gave Sirius a look . . . This would have been better with Harry but Here goes . . . .  
  
"Black, we need to talk . . . It's about Harry" Severus said. Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Something happened to him while he was held captured by Voldemort . . . Sirius, he was raped". Sirius snapped and grabbed Severus' robes. "Black, calm down!! You'll do no good to Harry if you're like this". "He'll be afraid and terrified of you". Sirius, slowly, released Severus, who immediately, straightened his robes. "He was going to tell you but . . . .Since he's not here, I figure I'd tell you".  
  
"Something tells me that isn't all" Sirius said. "I feel as though there's an and coming . . . well, is there?"  
  
"Harry recently discovered that he has a Soulmate here at Hogwarts" Severus said. He slid his hand into his pocket and grasp his wand. "It's me, Black . . . And we're planning on marrying after Harry's finished school and settled into a career". Sirius gapped at him. "Now, this wasn't planned . . . But . . . after his attempt, we sort of got transfered to Elysium".  
  
"Elysium . . . How. . . Is that . . .Bloody Hell" Sirius said.  
  
"My thoughts exactly" Severus said. "I would like to know if you have a problem with me marrying Harry? Well?"  
  
"Doesn't he have a problem with it?" Sirius countered. "After all, He had been raped". Anger flashed through Severus' eyes. He grasped Sirius' robes.  
  
"He isn't dirty, or used, or Broken" Severus snarled. "And if Your planning on disown . . . ."  
  
"Nope, I ain't got a problem with Harry marrying you" Sirius said, as he worked himself out of Severus' grasp. "I may have disliked you during school but that was plainly House Rivalry . . . But I always did admire one thing about you".  
  
Severus raised an eyebrow at that comment. "Your loyalty to your friends . . . I never seen anyone besides Remus stick close to their friends" Sirius said. "I'm sure that was a quality that made you friends with Lily . . . and James". "And now, after being in love with Harry only a few days, you're already Loyal to him . . . That's the best thing in a marriage". Sirius reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. "You wonder if Remus will say Yes? We might be able to pull a double-wedding off".  
  
"I would believe he would say Yes . . . But I'm even more positive that Harry would like the two of you to walk him down the aisle" Severus commented. Sirius nodded. "By the way, Black, you do know that being married to your Godson will change nothing between us, corrected?"  
  
"Of course, But we could have made a rather good prankster team . . . But oh well, I still have a few pranks left to play on you, yet" Sirius said. Severus gave him a dark glare. That sent Sirius up into laughters.  
  
*  
  
Remus walked through the hallways, searching for his adopted godson. The seventeen-year-old seemed to have disappeared from the hallways of Hogwarts. He turned the corner and heard voices coming from the nearest unused classroom. Harry and Draco. The Prior seemed upset and the latter angry.  
  
"That . . .That . . . Wait til I get my hands on him . . . Father, my arse" Draco snarled. "I'll kill him, I swear".  
  
"Draco . . ." came Harry's voice, it was tearful and upset. "Don't . . . Please?"  
  
"But, Harry . . . He raped you!!! Jesus, don't you want a little revenge?" Draco's voice demanded. Remus froze. Harry . . . his adopted godson . . . his son . . . No it couldn't be true!!  
  
"I don't Care!!! Sev doesn't care, He loves me regardless" Harry's shout. "And I had enough of that man to last me all of my life times!!" Remus could hear Harry was sobbing now. He burst in, Harry had his face buried in his hands and Draco was, fruitlessly, trying to comfort him.  
  
"Professor Lupin!!"  
  
Harry looked up and saw the concerned face of his second Godfather. "Moony". Harry threw his arms around the older man and hugged him. The two slid to the floor. Harry buried his face into Remus' neck, sobbing. Remus rocked back and forth, whispering things into Harry's ear and rubbing the boy's back.  
  
"Could you fetch Severus and Sirius for me, Draco?" asked Remus. "Tell them that it's about Harry . . . Don't give either of them much detail". "Can't have either of them going into a panic about this". "They're in the Teachers' Corridor"  
  
"Yes, Professor". Draco raced from the room, Remus rested his head on Harry's. He continued to rub the boy's back. Harry pulled back and looked up into Remus' honey-colored eyes.  
  
"I guess you heard . . . Huh?" Harry asked. Remus nodded, his hand combed through Harry's unruly hair. "I tried to stop them, Honest Moony, But . . . They were too strong". Harry buried his face into Remus' sturdy chest. "I wanted to stop them . . . I screamed . . . Begged . . . but . . ."  
  
"Shush, Little One" Remus murmured. "Do not worry . . . We all will be with you". Harry looked up, tears trinkling down his cheeks. His Emerald Eyes pleading that this wasn't a lie . . . That Everyone would be with him, no matter what. The Door slammed opened. Severus and Sirius stood there breathless with Draco, panting behind them. Sirius rushed forward and swept his Godson into his arms.  
  
"Harry, are you okay?" Sirius inquired. "What am I saying . . . Of course you're not alright". Sirius rested his head on Harry's head, holding his petite godson in his arms like toddler. Harry grasp a part of Sirius' tattered robes and buried his face in his neck. Sirius looked up at Draco, Severus and Remus. His silver-grey eyes looking lost and heartbroken. The three knew not one to help Sirius, for they were propelling through their own whirlwind of emotions.  
  
Suddenly, Harry jerked. His eyes were rolling back into his head. Around he heard shouting. It was Sirius and Severus but something was calling him and Harry allowed it to drawn him away from his loved ones and Draco.  
  
((Harry opened his eyes and found himself standing in a hospital room. He looked around and found all of the Weasleys. They were Alive!! They were Alive!! Harry couldn't help smile in relief. This lifted some of the weight on his shoulders. He saw Ron was curled up asleep into Percy. The Twins were sleep, curled into each other. Ginny was sleep in her Father's arms. Molly was busily attending to Bill and Charlie.  
  
"Molly, you really should be resting" Arthur said. "You're not entirely well yet". He stood and rested their only daughter on a bed. He walked over and wrapped his arms around his wife and tenderly kissed her hair. "And It would kill me to lose you and the children".  
  
"I'm fine, Arthur" said Molly. "But if you insist, I'll lay down". She sat down on a bed and gazed up at her husband. "Did they find Harry? That poor child must have been terrified".  
  
"Albus and Severus found him" said Arthur. "He was in pretty bad condition . . . but he's safe back at Hogwarts". Molly nodded and laid down, her hand grasp her husband's.  
  
"Does he know we're alive?"  
  
"I haven't had time to see him or anyone else" Arthur replied, sitting. "With taking care of Ron and the missions for the Order, I'm nearly run down". Harry walked over and placed his hands on Arthur's shoulders. The elder wizard stiffened then relaxed. Harry smiled and looked around. Yes, a great weight was lifted. Harry heard distant voices. He turned and closed his eyes.))  
  
He reopened them and found himself staring at their concern faces of his family and Draco. "Harry, are you okay?" Severus inquired. Harry nodded, slowly, and with Sirius' help, he sat up.  
  
"They're alive" he murmued. He gave a small smile. "The Weasleys are alive". Draco gave his Head of House, his former professor and the ex- convict a confused look but they ignored it. Harry leaned into Sirius' embrace and slowly, fell asleep. The soft smile never leaving his feature, and giving him an angelic look.  
  
"Come on, let's get him to bed" Sirius whispered. He hoisted Harry into his arms and walked out with Severus, Remus and Draco.  
  
*  
  
Ron Weasley raced down the corridor toward the Hospital Wing. That's where Sirius had told him, Harry was resting. He bursted in startling the two occupants in the room. "Harry" said Ron. He hugged his best friend. "You wouldn't believe what happened". Harry looked at him curiously. "Mum, Ginny, The twins, Percy, Charlie and Bill were attacked".  
  
"Attacked?" Harry inquired. He kept up his innocent facade. "By whom?"  
  
"You-Know-Who" Ron said. "They all pretty injured . . . Mum said it was to get to you". Harry nodded, slowly. He noticed his friend's eyes were glazed over.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"We almost lost Charlie, Fred and George" he whispered. "They practically died on the Operation table". "Ginny's hearing is temporary lost . . . Bill's left leg had to be amputated". He sat down on Harry's bed. "Charlie had to have a heart Transplant . . . Fred and George had to have an operation to stop the bleeding in their heads . . . Mum just had a few bruises and stuff".  
  
"What about Percy?' Harry ventured, clearfully. He knew how close Ron and Percy were. "Is he okay?"  
  
"He lost his eyesight" Ron choked out. "We almost lost him too". Harry pulled the Redhead into his arms and hugged him. Ron cried in his best friend's arms. "I almost lost my family . . . Oh, Gods".  
  
"Everything is gonna be alright, Ron" Harry said. He looked at his best friend. "You Weasleys are the most resilient people I ever had the pleasure of calling friends". Ron gave Harry a weak smile.  
  
"Dad also told me of that stunt of yours Harry" said Ron. "What were you thinking?"  
  
"I wasn't" Harry replied. "Where's 'Mione?"  
  
"She and her parents" Ron started "are just arriving with my family and the rest of the school".  
  
"Oh, right" Harry said "I forgot that Christmas Vacation was over . . . Man that bites". Ron was about to say something when he noticed vivid bruises on Harry's neck. He reached forward and brushed his fingers off of them. Harry flinched away.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Noth . . ." Harry started. He felt something pull at his consciousness and soon found himself spiralling toward darkness.  
  
"HARRY!!!" Ron said. He caught the petite teen in his arms. He gazed horrified down at Harry's blank eyes. Pure emerald green with a black haze. "MADAM POMFREY!!!"  
  
The startled school nurse rushed in. "Good Gods!!" she exclaimed. She grasped Harry and laid him back. "Mr. Weasley, I need you to get The Headmaster . . . NOW!!" Ron ran from the room. Madam Pomfrey turned and looked at Harry. She noticed that the black haze was growing. The boy's body began to convulse. Madam Pomfrey grasped Harry's shoulders and held him down. Suddenly, she was thrown backwards. Madam Pomfrey sat up, there standing next to Harry's bed was none other then . . . .  
  
*  
  
A Blood-curling scream echoed throughout the halls of Hogwarts. This only made Severus run faster. His chest clenched and his heart raced. He knew something was wrong. He bursted into the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey lay in a growing pool of her own blood. "POPPY!!!" Severus shouted. He raced the injured Nurse's side. He helped her sit up.  
  
"Just a flesh wound" she murmured. "Severus, you have to find Harry! He's come for him!"  
  
Severus' eyes widened. "Will you be alright?" he inquired. After the Nurse's nod, Severus left her side and raced off. Hoping against Hope . . . Praying against Time . . . That he would find his beloved before it was too late.  
  
*  
  
Malicious eyes raked over the near-nude figure of Harry Potter. The boy was truly a sight to behold. Despite his earlier encounters, his innocence was still shining in his eyes. Harry's thin and lean chest rose and fell, rythmically. Finally, The Light's greatest Champion and bringer of the Light was finally his. The prophecy that surrounded his birth and the birth of his twin children, Eli Aramis and Elias James. But those brats lives wouldn't come to past. Not with their father's ever fasting approach to darkness. He was wallowing in the memories of all the horrible things that had happen to him. It was causing him to turn away from the Light and toward Darkness.  
  
"Soon, you will belong to me" snickered the figure. "And not even your beloved will able to pull you away". Unbeknownst to the figure, silver tears leaked from Harry's eyes. With each teardrop, Harry's innocent and beautiful inner light was fading. Not from the ever growing darkness in his heart from his memories but from the fact that he would never be able to see his beloved again.  
  
His heart screamed in agony and pain, tears continued to fall. The figure looked upwards. The sky darkened, thunder boomed and lighten crashed. "It's working!! It's working!!" shrieked the figure. "Now to complete the transformation!!"  
  
Harry's back arched, his eyes flashed a brilliant white. He slumped, motionlessly. The figure walked over to Harry. The seventeen-year-old sat up. His eyes were still closed. "Open" ordered the figure.  
  
Harry's eyes slid open. No pupil or iris could be seen in the unend darkness that had captured Harry's once vibrant Emerald green eyes. "Welcome to The Darkness" said the figure. He reached out and grasped Harry's hands. Black mists whirled around and Harry now sat clothed in black velvet robes with blood red trim. A obsidian black crown appeared on his head. "Welcome, My King". Laughter filled the air.  
  
*  
  
Severus stopped dead. He could no longer feel Harry. His midnight eyes widened. Something had happened to his prescious Angel. Severus grasped a wall from collapsing. Sirius and Remus rounded the corner and found Severus, trying to support himself. They rushed over. "Severus?" Remus inquired. "What's wrong? Where's Harry?"  
  
Severus' only reply was . . . .  
  
"The Dark".  
  
The Potions Master fainted forward into Sirius' arms. Both the Werewolf and his mate exchanged worried glances.  
  
TBC  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
And it's done. I hope you like it!! Three more chapters to go and Love Story will be completed. And The Snape Twins Chronicles will start. 


	4. Chapter Four: The Final Battle

Disclaimer: Everything is owned by J.K Rowling . . . except the plot and the mysterious character.  
  
Author Note: Greetings, Readers one and all. Chapter Four is here and so is the identity of the mysterious character that changed Harry's heart in the last chapter. And I've changed my story a little bit. Okay. Harry's Parents are in this story now and are also in the Snape Twins Chronicles. But it isn't who you think it is. *Evil Grin* And No, it isn't Sirius or Remus. Story Time. P.S. Special Guest appearance by Two special little Time Travelers. And it's kinda went Fantasy like on me.  
  
Chapter Four: The Final Battle  
  
Dedicated To Reaper  
  
Albus Dumbledore stared out of the window of his office. The sky was darkening, Lightening and Thunder crashed and boomed in the distance.The Fate of the Magical World had been changed. The aging wizard feared that Harry Potter, a child he had known since infancy, was lost. Dumbledore turned and looked at the occupants of his office. Severus was sitting, dejectedly, in a nearby chair. Sirius, also sitting, held his face in his hands. Remus was standing over him rubbing the animagus' shoulders.  
  
"Sirius . . . Remus . . . Severus . . . I believe it is time I told you of Harry's Heritage" said Dumbledore. "True, you know bits of it but you do not know the whole of it". The Headmaster sat behind his desk, his former students' attentions were his. "As you all know, Harry is the Heir of The Four Founders. His Gryffindor/Slytherin qualities come from his father's side and his Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw qualities from his mother's side". The headmaster took a breath and looked out the window. "You, also, know that Harry is of the most purest of magical blood. Only because his parents are not what they seem to be".  
  
"What do you mean, Professor?" Sirius inquired.  
  
"Lily and James Potter did not truly exist . . . They were merely forms of Siobhan and Merlin's souls" Dumbledore explained. "When they were killed, sixteen years ago, their bodies died, their souls simply returned to their former bodies". Sirius, Remus and Severus gapped. "Harry is the child of Siobhan and Merlin, Heir to Elysium and Magic". "When Lily and James revealed this, I was . . . to put it delicately . . . shocked beyond any doubt. They asked it of me, never to tell Harry until the time was right. And I'm sorry I never told the child earlier".  
  
He gazed at his former students. "Whatever has happen to Harry is effecting both worlds, Elyisum and this one".  
  
"You are correct, Albus" came a gentle voice. The four wizards turned to see a woman standing there. Her Red hair tied into a braid and slung over her shoulder. Her eyes, the same color as Harry's, shone with that same sparkle and light. "Surprised? Never knew that I could pass between both Realms?" Sirius stood, the woman looked identical to Lily Evans, the girl he, Remus and Severus, had befriend during the school years. "Hello, Padfoot, Moony, Sev".  
  
"This would be funny if it wasn't serious" came another voice. A man with messy black hair and laughing sapphire eyes appeared. "Padfoot . . . Moony . . . Severus".  
  
"Holy Shit" Sirius exclaimed. "James?!"  
  
"The real name is Merlin, Sirius" explained Merlin. He grinned at his friends shocked looks. "But, if you really want you may called me James". Merlin walked up to Remus and rested a hand on the Werewolf's shoulder. The werewolf shuddered and near collapsed if Merlin hadn't caught him. "You have no idea, how long I wanted to cure you".  
  
Remus' amber-honey eyes widened. "I'm cured?" Remus said. Merlin nodded and helped Remus to sit down. Sirius was at his side in a minute. He studied his significant other's features. Remus seemed to have aged before his eyes. Instead of looking tired and nearly forty . . . he sat there looking like a regular thirty-seven year old. "Sirius?"  
  
"Moony . . . You're . . . How?" Sirius stammered. His hands were on Remus' shoulders.  
  
"It's too complicated to explain" Merlin replied. "And I'm sure you fall asleep half-way through it". He smirked at Sirius' annoyed glare.  
  
"Love, Sirius . . . Now is not the time" Siobhan scolded. Merlin gave his wife a charming smile. "Honestly, Merlin Nightwind".  
  
"My Lord and Lady, I believe there . . ."  
  
"Lady Siobhan didn't you have Raven black hair?" Severus inquired. He pointed to her silky Red mane.  
  
"Yes . . . I sort had to change it, so Harry didn't figure it out who I really was" Siobhan replied. "Anyway, on to business shall we". She gestured them to sit. "As you may know, now. I am Lady Siobhan Nightwind, formerly Lily Evans-Potter, Mistress of Elysium".  
  
"And I'm Lord Merlin Nightwind, formerly James Potter, Master of Magic" Merlin replied "We are the parents of Harry James Potter, or Prince Aalok Nightwind, Heir of Elysium". "He is also the grandson of the Founders".  
  
"But, You said, Harry and my souls have been together for milleniums" Severus said. "How can that be when he is immortal and I am not".  
  
"But that is the thing . . . Our son, isn't Immortal" Siobhan replied. "Like his grandparents, Our child, The Most powerful of Light, is Mortal . . . His powers will never allow him to become like his parents". "But his soul is immortal . . .Like yours, Sirius' and Remus'".  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Oh, genius answer, Sirius" Merlin laughed. "You see, Harry's soul has always been out there along with you three". "It was fate that he had come to be born of two immortal creatures, such as Siobhan and myself".  
  
"Okay . . .I'm confused" said Sirius. He looked at Dumbledore, who had remained quiet during this. "Professor?"  
  
"Harry's soul is a manifest of the Light . . . He, to put it basically, is the Light" Dumbledore explained, further. "But to be The Light, which so many depend, is dangerous and thus He had bodyguards of sorts. . . You three". "You, Sirius Black, are the Protector . . . You, Remus Lupin, are the Defender . . . And you, Severus Snape, are the Guardian". Siobhan and Merlin nodded. "It wasn't concidence that you befriend Siobhan and Merlin, it was Fate".  
  
"You three, subconsicously, knew what Merlin and I were and immediately acted up that instinct" Siobhan replied. She gave the three gentle smiles. "You four were destined to be together . . . Though The Fates are a troublesome bunch and do, often, use their own power to benefit themselves".  
  
"Yes, They do" Merlin agreed. The immortal frowned.  
  
"What has happened to Harry?" Remus inquired. "And Why?"  
  
"It is not what . . . It is Who" Siobhan replied. Before the Immortal could answer, there came a crash and cursing from outside the door. "What in the worlds?"  
  
"OW!!" came a boy's voice. "We're not supposed to be out here!!"  
  
"I doubt that came be helped" came another boy's voice. "We may as well go in and introduce ourselves to the people inside the office". There came another sound. "OW!!! Eli!!! I'm telling Daddy when we get home!!!"  
  
Siobhan opened the door and the group stared at two bickering boys. Identical Twin boys. The two stopped and gazed upwards at Siobhan and everyone else. "Oh Boy" said one.  
  
"We're in trouble" said the second.  
  
"Do come in" Merlin said, ushering the boys in. "Now, explain yourselves! What were you doing jumping Time?"  
  
"We didn't mean it, Honest" said the boy that was clearly the eldest. "But . . ."  
  
"Our Papa went missing" answered the second. "And Our Daddy . . . he's all sick". The group look amongst themselves. "We didn't mean to disobey and cross the Threshold of time but Gran and Grandpa . . . Well, they said we could".  
  
"Yeah . . .We're here to help".  
  
*SMACK*  
  
"OW!!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"  
  
"For earlier".  
  
Severus raised an eyebrow. Was it just him or did those two boys look an awful lot like him and Harry. He walked over and pulled the two boys apart. They were hoisted into his arms. They looked at him and gapped. "Why don't you tell us your names?"  
  
"Uh, okay" replied the two. "I'm Eli Aramis and this here is my brother, Elias James".  
  
"You got a last name with that, Runt?" Sirius inquired.  
  
"Yeah . . .it's Potter-Snape" replied the boy, Elias. "Eli and Elias Potter-Snape". The twins were snatched from Severus. Merlin and Siobhan gapped at the two boys. Elias, who was the younger twin, was frightened by the sudden change in faces and cried out. Severus, immediately, pulled the boy away from Merlin and balanced him on his hip. The Boy buried his face in Severus' shoulder.  
  
"You could be a little more gentler, Lady . . . Lord" Severus said. "They are after all, only children". Eli was set down, where he immediately, scurried behind Severus and grasp some of the dark robe.  
  
"It's not that . . . It's . . . Oooh" Siobhan said. She looked at Merlin, who shrugged, and tried to get Eli to come to him. "Those Twins are . . . Well . . . Yours".  
  
Severus sputtered and looked down at the boys. They looked up at him. "Mine? You mean Mine and Harry's?" Severus inquired. He needed to sit down, which he did so, kinda. He sorta sat and sorta fell into the nearest chair. Eli climbed into Severus' lap and wrapped his arms around the Potions Master's neck and rested his head on the man's shoulder.  
  
"I wonder why they're here?" Remus inquired. He stood up, with some help from Sirius, and walked over. The Twins looked at him. Remus rested a hand on Eli's head. "Could they be here to help?"  
  
"They could . . . I wouldn't doubt that . . . It's be prophecized that Mine and Merlin's heir and his Destined one would give birth to Twins that would be the Heir to The Light itself". Siobhan bit her lower lip. "Eli . . . Elias, Tell Gran why you're here". She was gentle and very tender to the young boys.  
  
"Papa went missing . . . And there's this nasty storm in the future" Eli said. "It's wrecking everything . . . Elysium has already be destroyed in our time. Daddy, Padfoot and Moony are really sick". The boy bit his thumb. "Gran and Grandpa with *Poppa's help send us here to help discover what the problem was".  
  
"Where's Papa?" Elias whimpered. "Why can't I feel his magical signurature?"  
  
"It's not . . . It couldn't be IHim/I could it?" Eli inquired.  
  
"Who? Voldemort?" Remus inquired. He looked down at the boys. Soft Honey-amber and vibrant emerald green met.  
  
"Whose Voldiemort?" Elias inquired. Sirius snickered at the little boy's pronouncation of Voldemort's name. "Really? Who is that?"  
  
The adults exchanged looks. Clearly written upon them was : What's going on?  
  
*  
  
Two figures stood on the outskirts of Hogwarts' grounds. One was dressed head to toe in complete and utter black. His dark, empty eyes, surveyed the unsuspecting School. His long black hair hung in a braid over his shoulder. A Obsidian crown, with a blood red ruby in the middle, glistened in the crackling lightening. He was feared among the Light for he was the Darkness . . . The bringer of Chaos . . . The Harbinger of Death . . . Lucifier.  
  
Beside Lucifier stood a smaller figuer doned in black with blood red trim robes. His emotionless green hazed black eyes stared unseeing at the school. A smaller Obsidian crown with a smaller blood red ruby, sat, regally, upon his head. This was The Light manifest soul . . . The Prince of Light . . . The Bringer of Peace . . . The Angel of Life . . . Aalok. Although more commonly called Harry Potter in this life.  
  
"Gaze upon it, Aalok" sneered Lucifier. "Isn't it pathetic? I mean really, Any Immortal could cause this to fall". He waved his hand. The shimmering Light, which could only be seen by their eyes, faded. "See, wasn't that easy?" He raised his hand and with that gestured, Harry grasp Death's arm. "Come, Aalok, and let us see what Siobhan and Merlin have planned".  
  
They walked up the pathway to the Castle. With each step, The Light, trapped in Lucifier's dark magic, screamed to it's destined one. It's Guardian. Lucifier stopped and whirled Harry to him and pressed his lips firmly to the boy's mouth.  
  
**YOU ARE MINE!!! AALOK!! NOT EKANGA!!!**  
  
I WILL NEVER BE YOURS, LUCIFIER!!! EKANGA IS MY . . . ARGH!!!!  
  
Harry's body slumped into Lucifier's arms but soon stood. The dark glazed over Harry's eyes deepened. "We shall see, Aalok" Lucifier smirked. He caressed Harry's face. "Deependra and Divyanshu will never be born and Diablo will".  
  
They continued their way up to the castle.  
  
*  
  
"He's coming!! PAPA" Elias shrieked. He tore from Severus' arms and rushed toward the door. He threw it open and vanished. Eli ran after his brother, with Severus hot on their tails. Severus grasped both boys by their middle and pulled them off their feet.  
  
"Eli . . . Elias, what is coming isn't your papa nor my Angel" Severus said.  
  
"I wouldn't say that, Ekanga" said a sinister voice. Severus looked up and started. There stood the one that took his Angel . . . The Dark one.  
  
"Lucifier". The snarl came out even before Severus knew what was happening. A Orb of memories erupted in his mind. Memories of his past life as Ekanga, Guardian and Lover of the Light, Aalok.  
  
Remus and Sirius appeared at his side. Similar memories appearing in their minds. "Chaitanya . . . Gopan, How nice . . .The old ground is together" Lucifier chuckled. "Well, not quite". He wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. The puppet raised his arms and rested his hands on Lucifier's arms. "You see, Ekanga, Aalok is mine, Finally". That annoying smirk appeared again. Severus wanted to wipe it from his face but couldn't. The lives of his future sons, invaded his mind. He backed down, holding the twins close to his body. "Well, if it isn't Deependra and Divyanshu".  
  
The twins whimpered and hugged the neck of their father. "Oh, how sweet" Lucifier said. Remus and Sirius moved in front of Severus and the two boys. "You really don't except the Protector or Defender to much good against me, do you?"  
  
Suddenly, Lucifier was thrown sideways. Harry crumpled into Merlin's arms, his chest barely rising. "They might not be . . . But I am" Merlin hissed. He raised his Staff, another burst of magic coming forth. "Head back to your dimension, Dark One . . . You won't be getting the Light, not now . . . Not ever".  
  
Lucifier stood and wiped the blood away from his mouth. "Really? Because you should know, Merlin . . . Master of Magic" Lucifier said. "Not even you are a match for me". Merlin covered his child's body as they were thrown backwards. "You see, I not only have my divine magic . . . I have the dark magic of The Dark Lord, Voldemort". The gatherering gapped in horror. "His soul was quite tasty . . . But not nearly as delicious as Aalok's".  
  
"Monster!!" Elias screamed. "YOU . . . YOU . . .!!"  
  
Magic radiated from the little boy, who was soon joined by his brother. Their eyes flashed to a violent red color. Lucifier was thrown against the wall and held there. He hissed in pain. Harry released a scream as a dark cloud sprang forth from his body. His eyes returned to their normal brilliant green color. He gazed up into Merlin's somber sapphire eyes. "Dad?" inquired the teenager. "That . . . really you?"  
  
"Yes, easy does it" said Merlin, helping the teen to stand. Suddenly, Merlin was thrown away. Harry was thrown against the wall with his throat being held. His emerald eyes met with Lucifier's dark ones.  
  
"So, nice to see you again, Aalok" Lucifier sneered. Tightening his hold on the teen's throat. "Pity, it will be the last time". Harry gasped a breath and struggled to breath. He squeezed his eyes shut. Opening one eye, Harry saw the white-gold band of his engagement ring, glistening on his finger. Suddenly, Lucifier was thrown against the wall and held there. Severus caught his young lover in his arms, as Harry fell forward.  
  
"Love?"  
  
"I'm alright" Harry wheezed. They soon heard the crashing of doors as the School came out, gapping openly at the fight that was issuing from the Halls. Harry noticed Lucifier had pulled out something. "NO!!!" Harry screamed and threw himself between the school and Lucifier. The Dark magic caught the seventh year in the chest and caused him to go flying backwards into the great hall doors. He landed their with a sickening thud. His eyes widened and he fell to the floor.  
  
"HARRY!!" shouted Sirius, Remus and Severus. Merlin dashed forward and pulled his son into his arms. The teen was clearly, and seriously, injured. He ran a hand down his child's bruised cheek. He looked up and saw Lucifier standing there smirking.  
  
"And so it begins" came a voice. Everyone turned to see Three women standing on the stairs that lead to Gryffindor Tower. "The Final War between Dark and Light . . . The Final Battle that will ensue a victor". Harry's eyes snapped opened. He stood, his Black robes melting away to reveal white robes trimmed in silver and a White Crown upon his head. Severus' black robes melted away to Midnight Blue with golden trim, a golden circlet shone upon his forehead. Sirius' tattered and toren grey robes became deep forest green robes with bronze trim, a bronze circlet upon his brow. Remus' robes turned from a dull brown into fiery red robes with silver trim and a silver circlet upon his brow. "The Light and it's Champions and The Dark with it's Destoryers".  
  
Four figures appeared behind Lucifier. They were Voldemort, Grimwalde and Mordred Le Fay. Merlin waved his staff and magically the students and teachers alike vanished. He opened a time portal and pushed his grandsons through. "You will be safer in the future then here" Merlin said. "See you in a couple of years". The portal vanished.  
  
Then Merlin, himself, vanished. Knowing that this fight could only be fought by The Light and it's Champions. "So, Aalok, we met again" said Lucifier "Under the same circumstances as before . . . You fighting for Humanity and Me . . . Well, you always known what I fight for".  
  
"Chaos, Destruction, Death, Greed, Lust . . . Have I left anything out, Lucifier?" Harry inquired. He raised his weapon, the Sword thought to have been owned by Godric Gryffindor, but in actually fact it had been his years, eons ago. Remus carried a scepter, Sirius a staff and Severus a bow. "Let's finish what we started all those years ago".  
  
"Oh, yes . . . Let's" Lucifier said. The two warring sides clashed.  
  
*  
  
Fearful cries and shouts were heard throughout the castle. "Calm yourselves, My Little Ones" Siobhan said. "You are quite save here in Elysium". Everyone gazed up at the woman upon the stairs, who stood next to a man and their headmaster. "You will stay here until the Battle is won". She waved her hands, servants appeared. "Take them to their chambers, and allow them to rest". The school was lead off. Siobhan turned to her husband and Dumbledore.  
  
"Come, we can view the battle from my mirror" Siobhan said. She lead them to her solitary tower where her viewing mirror was. "And let us pray that the favor is that of the Light and its Champions".  
  
Dumbledore nodded. Merlin didn't move to answer, he was far to wrapped up in his thoughts of his son and his school companions. "Everything depends on The Light winning this battle" Merlin said. "It's failure could destroy both worlds".  
  
*  
  
Harry and Lucifier's weapons clashed. They had come some way away from their guardians. "You've gotten better" Lucifier commented. "And More beautiful".  
  
"Flattery will get you no where" Harry hissed. He threw Lucifier away, he raised his hand and shouted a spell. Lucifier was knocked flat on his back. Harry rested his weapon under Lucifier's chin. "Do you yeild?"  
  
"Hells no!!"  
  
Harry was thrown backwards. He released a sharp cry of pain as he felt several of his ribs crack. He curled his arm around his middle and held his sword in his left hand. "Mortal bodies are such delicate things" said Lucifier. He batted Harry sword away, it clattered to the ground. Lucifier's Scythe lifted Harry's face up towards his. "Goodbye, Aalok". The Scythe Swung and landed with a sicken thud. Harry opened his eyes and gazed horrified. Severus stood there. His Bow clattered to the ground, Lucifier's scythe embeddened in his back.  
  
"SEVERUS!!!"  
  
Harry caught his fallen Lover. He glared up at Lucifier, he saw the Immortal was laughing. Remus and Sirius were shouting at him but Harry heard none of this. He heard nothing but the blood pulsing in his head. Suddenly, a spell, long since banned from The Light, sprang forth. It was a dark spell and the only advantage that Harry had against Lucifier. He raised his hand, lights crackled forth. Lucifier stopped and looked at Harry.  
  
"Lucifier!! With Powers Of Darkness, And Of Light . . . . With Soul and Demon and Wizard's Might . . . . With Love and Hate and Vengence True!! NOW TO THE HELLS!! I BANISH YOU!!!"  
  
The Orb that had been forming in Harry's hand shot forth and enfolded the Immortal. Blood-curling screams issued forth from both Harry and Lucifier. Sirius and Remus dashed forward, grabbing Harry and Severus. The Two stumbled backwards, Sirius clutching tight to the convulsing Harry. Suddenly the Orb exploded. And with that Harry went limp, oblivion surrounding Harry's senses.  
  
*  
  
Slowly, The light that had been irritating his eyes faded, as dark eyes opened. Severus looked around. He was laying in the Hospital Wing, at his side Remus sat, asleep. He looked down the way. Around a certain bed, curtains were drawn. Severus attempted to sit up but fell back weakly. "I wouldn't try that if I was you" came Sirius' voice. Severus looked upwards and sat the ex-convict leaning against the wall. "You were badly injuried in the fight . . . That was a pretty stupid thing to do, Snapey".  
  
"Sod off, Black" Severus growled, attempting to sit again. Sirius helped the Potions Master to sit. "Harry's behind those curtain, isn't he?"  
  
"Yeah . . . Poor kid was completely wasted after that spell . . . Which I would like to know how he got it" said Sirius. Severus raised an eyebrow. "He used the Darkest Hells-Banishing Spell know to the Light".  
  
"Is he okay?" Severus inquired.  
  
"Dunno . . . I haven't been allowed in there" said Sirius. "James and LIly have been in and out of there all the time". He sighed and leaned against the wall. "But they refuse to tell none of us how he doing".  
  
"Don't you mean, Siobhan and Merlin?"  
  
"Nope, James and Lily" said Sirius. "Lady Siobhan and Lord Merlin created the bodies in which their souls once housed". "I think it's because they can keep a better eye on Harry and the rest of us".  
  
Severus looked back at the curtains when a shout came from there. "I WANNA SEE SEV!!"  
  
"YOU AREN'T EVEN FULLY HEALED!!!"  
  
"MUM!! YOU'RE NOT BEING FAIR!!!"  
  
"Looks like Harry's okay" Sirius snickered. "Hey!! Where do You Think You're . . . .COME BACK HERE, SNAPE!!!"  
  
Severus entered the curtained area. Harry was sitting up in the bed, his normally back hair was completely white. He was arguing back and forth with Lily Potter, who looked ready to stun her own son. "Harry?"  
  
"SEV!!!"  
  
The two crashed to the floor as Harry tackled his Fiance. Harry buried his face into Severus' chest. "HARRY!! SEVERUS!!!" Lily cried, rushing over to their sides. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Fine" said Severus.  
  
"I'm feeling much better now, Mum" Harry replied. He snuggled closer to his lover.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes skyward. "Come on, Harry" Lily said. "You gotta get back into be . . . Come on". Reluctently, Harry released Severus and crawled back into bed.  
  
"Isn't fair" he grumbled as Lily tucked him in then kissed his forehead.  
  
"Yes . . .Yes" Lily admonished lightly. "Life isn't fair when The Light's soul drained his powers casting a Forbidden and Dangerous spell". She ushered Severus out. "That's why his hair is white". "Now . . . You . . .Get back to that bed and don't let me see you out of it!!"  
  
"Yes, Ma'am" Severus said. He knew better then to disobey Lily. She wasn't someone, you wanted to cross. He walked over to his bed and climbed into it. Lily smiled. "Sirius, Get Remus to Bed . . . I won't have him getting an Ulcer because of his constant worrying".  
  
"SIR, YES, SIR!!" Sirius said in a mock salute. He hoisted Remus into his arms and walked out. Lily shook her head.  
  
"I surrounded by Lunatics" she muttered.  
  
TBC  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
You like? Review!!! Any Flames will be banished to the hells with Lucifier. Two more Chapters to go and Love Story has ended. 


	5. Chapter Five: Celebration

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling - to many to count and Me, Artemis-41 . . . NONE. So you know that that means!! J.K Owns Harry Potter and Friends. I own Lucifier, Eli and Elias Snape, so you can't steal them, Hah!  
  
Author Notes: One more Chapter to go!! And Love Story is completed. And I'm really sorry about changing everything around. It just sorta happened . . . I'm Sorry!! By the way, Thanks to the people who reviewed, You're the Best!! Anyway on to this chapter!! P.S. FLUFFINESS GALORE!! And this Chapter has ton of Harry/ Severus and Sirius/ Remus!! Sorry, couldn't resist. Sirius and Remus are such a cute couple. Review if you agree!!  
  
  
  
Chapter Five: Celebration  
  
Dedicated to Reaper  
  
School was almost over and Summer rapidly approaching. But that wasn't why the castle, nor it's students, were in such a excitable mood. No, for you see, Harry Potter was to be wedded to Severus Snape two days from now. And Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, who had been freed by the Ministry, was due to marry following Harry and Severus' wedding. The Great Hall was being decorated under the strictness of Lily Potter, who had one goal in mind. Happy Couples . . . Perfect Wedding! And No one, and She meant no one, was going to stand in her way of completing that goal. James Potter was busily helping Severus and Sirius remember their lines, since he was the Best Man at both Severus and Sirius' weddings, getting their ceremonial robes cleaned and pressed. And just trying to kept the two away from Harry and Remus, who were under Molly Weasley's watchful eye.  
  
Mrs. Weasley was busily helping both Remus and Harry to remember their lines, getting their ceremonial robes cleaned and pressed, keeping them away from their future husbands and trying to calm their poor nerves. Ron Weasley, Harry's Best Man, was busily helping Lily with the decorations, attending to his siblings and trying to Calm Hermione's frantic nerves. He was also making sure that Severus' secondary ceremonial robes were fresh and clean for he was Remus' best man. This constant behavior often lead both grooms and their future spouses to disappear for hours on end.  
  
*  
  
Harry curled into Severus' side, the two had disappeared from the practice Ceremony earlier that day. Remus and Sirius had done the same thing. The two were, currently, hiding out on the Quidditch Pitch away from everyone else. "Come this time two days from now, we'll be married" said Severus. "It's kinda strange, to think we'll be married".  
  
"And bonded, Love" Harry interjected. "Can't forget that . . . Dad would have your head if you did".  
  
"Probably would, Now, Love, you do know whose walking you down the aisle?" Severus questioned. "It's not either of your parents nor Sirius or Remus".  
  
"I know . . . Mum's coordinating the whole thing, Dad's your Best Man, Sirius and Remus will be in the audience . . . It's none of the Weasley, as they will also be in the audience" said Harry. "Brings only one person to mind . . . Professor Dumbledore, whose also giving the ceremony".  
  
"Yes . . . Sneaky bastard isn't he" said Severus. "Knew about this whole thing before we even came out with it". Harry nodded. "He'll have to teach me a few of his tricks". That sent Harry into gales of laughter. "And what, may I ask, is funny?"  
  
"Nothing, Sevvie" Harry purred. Severus snorted and leaned down and kissed Harry. The young man pulled his future husband down on top of him. They pulled back, breathless, "Think we got enough time for a quick shag before Mum hunts us down?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"SEVERUS SNAPE . . . .HAROLD JAMES POTTER!!!"  
  
"Then again, Maybe not".  
  
The two looked over and saw Lily Potter's angry face. "Wonderful timing, Lily" Severus drawled. "Impecable".  
  
"GET UP TO THAT CASTLE BEFORE I SKIN THE BOTH OF YOU!!" she roared. "AND HANDS TO YOURSELVES!!"  
  
"Ah, Mum" Harry whined. "You're taking away all our fun". He earned a smack from his mother on the head. Harry gave his mother, one of his most charmiest of smiles. Lily gave her son a glare instead of taking the bait. "Okay . . .Okay, You win . . . No touching . . . Sheesh".  
  
Severus merely snorted at the two's behaviour. "Honestly, Lily, I recall you and James groping each other, days before . . . . OW!!"  
  
"Bad Mental Pictures!!!" Harry cried. He covered his ears, which James, who had appeared out of no where, had already done. "EWW!!! That is something I didn't want to know". Again, Lily smacked Severus over the head. James, all the while, trying to cover his snickering at his wife, friend and son's behaviour, by burying it in Harry's hair. "Dad's snickering, Mum".  
  
"JAMES HAROLD POTTER!!!"  
  
At this opportunity, Severus and Harry dashed away, making their escape through one of the many hidden passages ways. "OH NO!!! I'VE LOST THEM AGAIN!!!"  
  
"They're harder to keep track of then Remus and Sirius . . . and Those have been . . . . Mmpphf!!"  
  
"Don't say it, James".  
  
*  
  
Percy jumped about a mile as the door of the great Hall slammed opened. He looked upwards, his blue eyes unseeing. But he knew who it was. "Hello, Harry" Percy said. "Hiding from your Mum?"  
  
"Who wouldn't be?" Harry replied. "Come along, Percy, we have to hide from Mum's wrath and we couldn't leave you nor Bill here". "Sev, Dearest, get Bill would you?" He helped Percy up and was already heading out of the side door when Severus and Bill joined them.  
  
"What did you do to concur your mother's wrath, again?" Bill inquired. He looked at the teen that he considered one of his little brothers.  
  
"Haven't the Foggiest" Harry replied. "Really, she gets mad at me for the silliest things . . .We only disappeared for two . . ."  
  
"Three, Love . . . "  
  
"Three hours, that's shorter then what Moony and Padfoot have been gone for" Harry replied. "Speak of the Devils". Remus and Sirius rounded the corner with Ginny over one Shoulder and Hermione under the other. "You didn't see Mum around did you?"  
  
"Nope, Honestly, we're acting like commandoes" said Remus. "And she expects us to stay away from each other . . . Her behaviour is driving us to seek each other out". The four looked around carefully, guarding Bill, Hermione, Ginny and Percy.  
  
"Uh? She's heading this way" said Percy. "And she's coming from that way". Harry nodded.  
  
"Sirius, you and Sev head back toward Sev's chambers . . .Moony, we're headed toward the Gryffindor Tower" said Harry. "Use the Hidden Passages to stay out of Mum's sight". Each couple gave each other a kiss farewell and departed still carrying or helping along one of their companions.  
  
They passed several seventh years. Hannah Abbott, already knowing of Lily's rage, grabbed Harry and Remus and shoved them into a nearby classroom. Percy and Ginny stood behind Harry and Remus. "Oh, Hello Professor Potter" said the Hufflepuff .  
  
"Oh, hello Hannah . . . You haven't seen my son around did you?"  
  
"Harry? Last I saw he was heading toward the Kitchens . . . To check on the Wedding feast" Hannah answered. "Why don't I help you find him". Harry heard the fading of heels. Harry and Remus peeked out.  
  
"Yup, I definitely feel like a Commando" Harry snickered. "Ready to go, Moony?"  
  
"You got it, Radar" Remus snickered. "Come got to Hostages to deliver to home terroritory". Percy was stifling his laughter while Ginny was giggling softly.  
  
*  
  
Albus Dumbledore never seen the Castle is such excitement. The younger students were helping out in the decorations and the older students were playing Commandoes as Harry had put it. They even created a code and often hide Harry, Remus, Sirius and Severus from Lily. It was quite amusing. "You know Radar, I do believe you're causing your mother quite enough distress". The aging Headmaster looked up to the emerald eyed Falcon perched on his shoulder. The Falcon returned a look that clearly said, 'Who? Me? Nah'.  
  
Albus chuckled and watched as Lily stormed in and questioned her husband about hiding their son. "Lily, may I inquire why you're looking for Harry?" Albus inquired.  
  
"He has an appointment and I won't let him miss it" Lily replied. Albus shot a glance at the Falcon. The look on it's face clearly said, 'That's what you think'.  
  
"What is this appointment?"  
  
"Oh, a simple doctor appointment with your old friend, Attis Greenwood" Lily replied. Albus didn't mask his look to the falcon.  
  
"Well, Harry, my dear boy" said Albus, quite clearly. "I suggest you fly for it". The Falcon took off into the air. Lily was grumbling while James was laughing his head off.  
  
"That's My Kid" he laughed. That earned him a disapproving look from Lily. "Oh, come off it, Lily". "The kid has more sense then I did at his age, I doubt his going to get pregnant over the Honeymoon". Albus watched the arguing parents walk out of the room. He felt something land on his shoulder.  
  
"Hello, Harry".  
  
The Falcon disappeared leaving Harry in it place. "Hi, Headmaster . . . Thanks for getting me out of that tiff wiht Mum" said Harry.  
  
"Not a problem . . . I wouldn't send anyone to Attis Greenwood, even if he is my brother-in-law and good friend" said Albus. "People say he's far more nutty then I am". Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
"No offense, Headmaster . . . But is that even possible?"  
  
"Oh, I sure it is".  
  
*  
  
The Day of the Wedding . . . .  
  
"MUM!!! LEGGO!!!"  
  
"Lily, Dear, I think you're strangling Harry" Mrs. Weasley said. She pried the younger woman's arms away from Harry's neck, who slumped on to Ron, breathing heavily. "Why don't you make sure the Great Hall and all the Guests are in their places, Dear?"  
  
Lily nodded, she kissed her son's forehead and walked away. "Well, Harry, Dear, let's get you tidied up, shall we?" asked Mrs. Weasley, waving her wand. The wrinkles in Harry's ceremonial robes vanished and so did his glasses. "You look much better with out the glasses, Dear".  
  
"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley" said Harry. He looked at himself in the mirror. "Ah . . . You don't have anything that will settle nerves, do you?"  
  
"Sev, stop pacing, you're going to wear a hole in the carpet" James warned. The other man ignored his friend and continued his pacing. James raised his wand and muttered a spell. Severus stopped pacing.  
  
"It's about time you gave him that Spell" Sirius said. "I really thought he was going to put a hole in the floor". Severus glared at the two men, and ran a hand through his shiny black hair. "Ah, relax, Snapey . . . You're acting like James did when he was marrying Lil".  
  
"And don't even get him started on how nervous he was when Lily went into labour" said Remus. "Anyways, Come on Sirius, we gotta get our seats . . . See you guys up there". The two engaged couple walked out. Severus raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Lemme guess, You have a nervouse Breakdown?" Severus inquired.  
  
"Fainted dead to the floor" James added. "But don't tell them that . . . They thought I passed out from the fact that Lily practically crushed my hand". Severus snickered.  
  
*  
  
The crowd fell to a hush when they heard the music start, everyone turned to see Harry and Dumbledore standing in the Great Hall doorway. Slowly, the two walked up to the altar where Severus and James stood with Ron on the left side. Harry took his place at Severus' side while Dumbledore stood in front of them. The hall fell quiet.  
  
"Gathering of Light, you gather here today to celebrate the magical union of Severus Aeneas Snape and Harold James Potter. Severus Aeneas Snape, you have been chosen by The Fates to be in this union to Harold James Potter, do you accept?"  
  
"I accept this decision and go whole-heartedly into this union".  
  
"Harold James Potter, you have been chosen by The Fates to be in this union with Severus Aeneas Snape, do you accept?  
  
"I accept this decision and go whole-heartedly into this union".  
  
"The rings . . ."  
  
James and Ron pulled them out and gave them Harry and Severus. " . . . Now, together repeat after me . . . I take thee as thy Husband, for now and til our souls meet in future lives . . .This I do vow".  
  
"I take thee as they husband, for now and til our souls meet in future lives . . . This I do vow". Together, Severus and Harry slipped the bands on to each other's fingers. They smiled.  
  
"The marriage ceremony has concluded . . . Tiem for the binding of the Souls . . . The Binding Scarf . . ." James and Ron produced the scarf. " Raise your outside arm and grasp each other's elbow". The two did as instructed, Dumbledore tied the scarf around their joined arms. "With this Soul Scarf . . . May your souls be united and bound together, now and forever. Severus . . . Harold, repeat after me . . . With the Linking of our two souls, we are now and forever joined . . . May death nor other forces tear this bond".  
  
"With the Linking of our two souls, we are now and forever joined . . . May death nor other forces tear this bond". The scarf glowed white and disappeared.  
  
Dumbledore faced James and Ron. "Do You, James Harold Potter . . . And You, Ronald Arthur Weasley, agree to help and aide Severus Aeneas Snape and Harold James Potter-Snape?"  
  
"I do".  
  
"To seal this union and forever bound you, a kiss is required . . . I believe you know this part". Severus leaned down and captured Harry's lips in a heated kiss. The Hall erupted into clapping and whistling. Cameras flashed as many reporters took pictures. Severus and Harry pulled back. "I am Please to announce for the first time, Severus and Harold Potter-Snape."  
  
More flashes and clapping. Harry smiled to each camera. He felt on top of the world. He knew that Severus felt the same way. The two walked down from the altar, People were throwing confetti into the air. Harry and Severus looked at each other before exiting. "I love you" they whispered.  
  
*  
  
Parties and celebrations were held for that week, Wizards and Witches everywhere were celebrating the union of the Four Heroes of the Wizarding World. Severus and Harry Potter-Snape and Sirius and Remus Lupin-Black. But Little did they realize that they would have caused to celebrate even more.  
  
*  
  
Four years Later . . .  
  
Twenty-One year-old Harry Potter-Snape smiled at potion that was bubbling before him. He rubbed his chin, No one could learn of this . . . No one. This was going to be a surprise, either for Christmas or for Severus' birthday which was in February. But it all depended on when they decided to make an entrance. Harry smiled and rubbed his flat stomach. He knew that everyone would make a fuss about him. They did it with Remus when he gave birth to his and Sirius' twins, Orion and Artemis Lupin Black, who were turning two come June. They're doing it with Hermione and Ginny, who were also due around the same time as he was. So, no one was going to learn that Harry James Potter-Snape was pregnant on Twins. He stood and began to clean up and dump the potion. He began humming a lullabye, one of his favorites.  
  
"And what are you doing, Love?" came a voice. Harry turned and gave his husband, one of his beautifuliest smiles. He walked over and gave Severus a kiss on the nose. And returned to cleaning up. "Okay, what do you want?"  
  
"What makes you think I want anything?" Harry inquired.  
  
"You're acting to perky and Happy, you normally do that when you want something" said Severus. Harry smiled and dumped the potion. He walked over and wrapped his arms around Severus' waist and leaned his chin on his husband's chest.  
  
"Can't I be like this because I wanna be like this?" Harry inquired. He, again, gave his husband a kiss on the nose. "Besides, I'm just in a good mood". He walked out into the main apartment. An extra sway in his hips. Severus raised an eyebrow. Something was definitely up.  
  
"Okay, what did Hermione or Ginny ask you?" Severus asked. "Was it for us to be Godparents to one of their unborn children?"  
  
"Well, that did arise . . . And I did say yes, To Hermione of course" said Harry. "And to Ginny". Severus narrowed his eyes. "I'm with Hermione, your for Ginny . . . I kinda figure that because Ginny is married to Draco and Ron is my best friend".  
  
"Fine . . . Is their anything else?"  
  
"Nope . . . I guess it's all in the happiness in the air" said Harry. "It's circulating". He gave Severus another sunny smile. He walked into the Kitchen he had install and began to cook up supper. All the while humming that Lullabye. Severus shook his head. He knew what was wrong, Babies . . . Babies were on his husband's mind. Oh, if only, Severus knew . . . If only.  
  
THE END!!!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Finished!! The Epilogue is just the re-make of my story, 'Christmas'. It's just easier this why instead of taking down my original story, 'Christmas', and re-vamping that. So, Read that if you want. REVIEW!!! 


	6. Epilogue: Christmas

Disclaimer: I Do Not, I repeat Do Not, own Harry Potter. But Eli Aramis and Elias James Potter-Snape belong to memememememe!!! Understood?  
  
Author Notes: Since My original 'Christmas' doesn't fit with 'Love Story' I thought that I would re-write 'Christmas' and add it to 'Love Story' as a Epilogue. Kay? By the way . . . REVIEW!!!!  
  
  
  
Epilogue: Christmas  
  
Dedicated to Reaper  
  
Severus Snape sat before the flickering fire of the staffroom. Christmas Day was just around the corner and Severus was in a near panic. This was the fourth year that Severus and his spouse, Harry Potter-Snape, would be spening together and Severus wanted everything to be perfect. But each year it got hard to find a gift for Harry, But Severus was determined to get that perfect gift for his spouse.  
  
"Something the matter, Severus?" came a voice. Startled, Severus had jumped out of his seat and whirled around to find Remus Lupin-Black and James Potter. The two had Remus two sons, Orion and Artemis, with them. "You okay, Severus?"  
  
"Yes . . . Maybe . . . No . . . Oh, I don't know" Severus replied, sitting down, again. He sighed and raked his hands through his hair. "I haven't gotten Harry a gift yet . . . I have no bloody clue what to get him!!" James and Remus sat down opposite him.  
  
"Oh, you're screwed" Remus muttered.  
  
"Majorly" James added. Orion and Artemis sat on the floor, sucking their thumbs and watching their Daddy and Uncles converse.  
  
"Tell me about it" Severus replied. "Any ideas on what to get him?"  
  
"Uh . . . How about a bowl of strawberries and whipped cream?" James suggested. "I hear that's always fun". Remus shook his head as did Severus.  
  
"As fun as it sounds . . . I, highly, doubt that would be appropiate" Severus answered. He turned and looked at The twins. "I think Harry really wants are children . . . But we haven't much luck over the four years we've been married".  
  
"How about Diamonds? Or Sapphires?" Remus suggested. "I hear Emeralds are nice".  
  
"Wouldn't work . . . Harry doesn't like jewelry" Severus replied. "He only wears the Wedding band, His engagement ring and that White Gold anniversary ring I gave him". Remus' shoulders' slumped. "Sorta takes after Lily in that aspect".  
  
"You got that right" James muttered.  
  
"Okay . . . How about something Fluffy" Remus said. "You know . . . Like an animal".  
  
"Remus, Harry's Harry" James said. "He'll love anything, takes after his mother".  
  
"James has a point, Remus" Severus said. He sighed again and put his head in his hands. "I'm doomed . . . Doomed, I tell you",  
  
"Why not ask Lily or Sirius?" Remus inquired.  
  
"Lily is helping Hermione and Ginny pick out Baby clothes" James replied. "Little Ron Junior is due by the end of December and Little Deidre is due by earlier January". Severus sighed, once again.  
  
"And Sirius?" Remus inquried.  
  
"Off with Ron and Draco, helping decorate the Nurseries in Weasley Manor and Malfoy Manor" James answered. "Why not ask Harry, what he wants?"  
  
"He currently doing something down in our apartments" said Severus "With Dobby and Winky . . . That's why I'm here".  
  
"Are you sure that's wise?" Remus inquired. "I mean, Dobby and Winky get fairly excited when Harry calls them on for anything".  
  
"Well, Harry insisted" Severus said. "Apparently, this has to due with all our gifts".  
  
"I wonder what he got us?" James inquired.  
  
"I dunno . . . But something tells me that I do not want to find out ahead of time" said Severus. "Harry threatened to put in the doghouse for a month if I went snooping".  
  
"Okay, that's enough to kept my nose where it belongs".  
  
"Mine too".  
  
* "Dobby!! Do be careful!!" Harry Potter-Snape pleaded. "It took weeks to get those cradles". Harry let out a breath as the house elf, carefully, placed the two antique cradles down right where Harry wanted them. "Sev and the others are going to be so surprised".  
  
"Won't Professor Snape be upset, Harry Potter-Snape, Sir?" Dobby inquired. He looked up at the Wizard. "Harry Potter-Snape is keeping a great secret from Harry Potter-Snape's Mate".  
  
"No, Dobby" Harry answered. "He won't be upset . . . He'll be more happy because we've been trying so long to have offsprings". He rested a hand over his flat something. Dobby and Winky gave their human friend a curious look.  
  
"Why is Harry Potter-Snape keep puttin' on tummy?" inquired Winky. "Harry Potter-Snape isn't very big not like Hermione Granger-Wheezy and Ginny Wheezy-Malfoy?" Harry smiled and waved his hand. The concealment charm dropped and Harry slipped his hand under a large swollen stomach.  
  
"Concealment Charms are very clever if you been wanting to hid things" Harry said. "Now if only I could stop vomiting in the morning . . . Sev's starting to get suspicious".  
  
"In the Words of Sirius Black . . . Oh, Bloody Hell" Dobby and Winky said. Harry broke into gales of laughter.  
  
*  
  
Severus entered his apartment and found Harry, humming his favorite Lullabye, standing over the oven. Severus wrapped his arms around his Spouse's waist. "Harry, Dearest, what would you like for Christmas?" Severus inquired. He kissed his spouse's head.  
  
"Uh, besides you . . . a Bed . . . and a bowl of strawberries and whip cream?" Harry countered. Severus chuckled and nodded. "Children?"  
  
Severus sighed. "Besides children, Love?"  
  
"How about the newest edition out on Defense against the Dark Arts?" Harry answered. "And Not the one I wrote . . . The other one . . . It'll be a great help to my classes and I might learn something new".  
  
"You want a Book?"  
  
"You wanted a book".  
  
"That is not funny" Severus growled. "You're turning into a real bookworm".  
  
"Ah, Poor Baby" Harry giggled. He turned and kissed his spouse's nose. He wrapped his arms around Severus' neck, entwining his fingers in the silky black locks. "Don't worry about it, Love . . . I got a Chirstmas Present that will do us both, 'Kay?"  
  
"This has something to do with why you kicked me out of the apartments today, doesn't it?" Severus stated. Harry shrugged and turned back to stove. "Okay then . . . What are we having for supper?" He knew how much his spouse hated to be waited on, so when the two were married . . . Harry had a kitchen installed into the Dungeon apartments.  
  
"Your favorite" Harry said, pulling out the pot. "Chinese Food". Severus gave his spouse a mock glare. He knew Harry was talking about Oriental food, considering that was what he was. Severus Snape was half- Japanese, Half-British. "Anyway, would you place this on the table? It's the Noodles". Severus obeyed, he just turned back when he saw Harry cringe over.  
  
"Harry?!" Severus said, rushing to his spouse's side. "What's wrong?"  
  
"It's nothing, I must have had something that didn't agree with me" said Harry. "Why don't you place the rest of the food on the table and I'll just go to the washroom". With that Harry left, feeling his spouse's stare following.  
  
The moment Harry entered the bathroom, he threw up. Screw the fact that his lunch never agreed with him, it was everything he had eaten. He rested a trembling hand on his stomach, could this be a side effect of being pregnant? He splashed his face with cold water and gurgled some mouthwash. Another a Vomit attack. (Maybe I should see Poppy?)thought Harry. The Head Nurse of Hogwarts Hospital Wing was his Confident through out his ordeal.  
  
"Severus, Honey?" Harry called. He walked out and found his husband nowhere to be found. "Now, where could he have gotten to?" Harry spotted the note on the table and picked it up.  
  
'Harry, Sorry about this, Love. Minister Weasley contacted me a few minutes ago, I had to to the Ministry to discuss a few things. I'll be back later tonight. Go see Poppy about your illness . . . And I mean it!!  
  
Sev'  
  
Harry rested the letter down, at least that answered his question his Husband. Harry sighed and dropped the concealment charm. Another sharp pain, then wetness. Harry's eyes widened. (Oh, Light's Soul, Not now!!)  
  
*  
  
Ronald Weasley rubbed his temples as he listened to everyone bickered back and forth. he knew this meeting was a failure even before it started but his wife insisted. (Leave it to Hermione to be come the Vice-Minister of Magic) thought Ron. He looked up and watched three very hormornal pregnant people shout at Severus. Percy, Hermione and Ginny were a force to be reckoned with when they joined together to yell at someone.  
  
"I'm already in deep enough without you three yelling at me!!" Severus roared back. Draco and Oliver leaped forward and dragged their spouses and their sister-in-law away from Severus.  
  
"ENOUGH!!!" Ron shouted. Everyone turned to look at the Young Minister. "We are here to act like adults, Hermione, Ginny and Percy excluded for they are Pregnant, not juveniles!!" He gave everyone the all familiar glare of Molly Weasley. "NOW SIT DOWN!!!"  
  
Everyone sat. Being in Office and with all his politicial enemies, had made Ron shed his boyish attitude and take a man's outlook. "Severus, do you have any clue, any at all, on what to get Harry?"  
  
"He wants a Book".  
  
Ron gave his wife a look but turned back to the group. "Anyway, on to our other crisis, Severus tells me that Harry has been . . . ." Ron started. Suddenly, Professor Sinistra appeared.  
  
"Begging your pardon, Minister Weasley" she apologized. "But Madam Pomfrey requests you all be in the Hospital Wing". The gathering froze. "It is Professor Potter-Snape".  
  
*  
  
When The Weasleys (including their families), Severus, Remus, Sirius and Albus entered the Hospital Wing, they found all the Staff running this way and that. Cursing and swearing could be heard. "I'M GONNA MURDER THAT SON OF A BITCH!!!"  
  
Poppy appeared. "It's about Bloody time", she grabbed Severus' arm and hauled him along. "As the Husband of the patient, you, with Lily and James, are the only ones allowed in". Lily and James quickly followed Poppy toward a curtained off area. Severus was about to question what was agoing on but they had entered and found Harry laying there in complete, and utter, labor.  
  
"HARRY?!" Lily and Severus cried. They were at his side in an instant and grasping his hands. Harry looked up at Severus, his green eyes glaring at him.  
  
"WHEN THIS IS DONE, I AM SO GOING TO KILL YOU!!!"  
  
"Sounds like Lily".  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP DAD!!!"  
  
"Yup, Lily". Harry crushed his mother and husband's hand as another contraction hit. Poppy entered and shoved James away, she hurried over and opened Harry's legs. She looked up at Harry and noded.  
  
"Okay, Those Babies want out" Poppy said. "Time to Push!!" She got Harry to draw his legs up and ordered him to push. Harry clamp down and pushed as hard as he could. He was also squeezing Severus' and Lily's hand hard. "HARDER!! PUSH HARDER!!!"  
  
"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK I'M DOING!!!" Harry screamed. "OH, BLOODY HELL!!!! SEVERUS, NEVER AGAIN!!!" He pushed again, ever squeezing his mother and Severus' hand. Suddenly a baby's wail went up.  
  
"ONE!!"  
  
"ONE!!" James, Severus and Lily roared.  
  
"Oh, yes . . . You're have twins!!"  
  
There was three dead thuds. "OH, PERFECT!!! THEY GET OUT OF THIS!!! BUT THEY'RE NOT THE ONES IN LABOR!!!" Poppy rolled her eyes and waved her wand. In an instant, Lily and Severus were holding his hand and James was holding one of the newborns.  
  
"Okay, Number Two is on his Way!!!"  
  
*  
  
A Three Weeks . . . .  
  
Severus woke to the sound of crying. Christmas had come and gone as well as Harry's secret pregnant. Hermione had delivered her son, Ronald Arthur Weasley Jr., safely and Ginny had just given birth to her daughter, Deidre Hannah Malfoy, just last night. Severus made to get up but Harry had already beaten him to it. "Stay in bed, Love" said Harry. With that Harry disappeared. But Severus didn't, he got up and walked over to the nursery. Harry had their two, Elias James and Eli Aramis, in his arms. He was quietly singing his favorite Lullabye.  
  
" Hush now, my baby  
  
Be still love, don't cry  
  
Sleep like you're rocked by the steam  
  
Sleep and remember  
  
My lullabye  
  
And I'll be with you when you dream  
  
Drift on a river  
  
That flows through my arms  
  
Drift as I'm singing to you  
  
I see you smiling  
  
So peaceful and calm  
  
And holding you, I'm smiling too  
  
Here in my arms  
  
Safe from all harm holding you, I'm smiling too".  
  
Here Harry began to hum some of the music. Then he began to sing.  
  
" Hush now, my baby  
  
Be still, Love, don't cry  
  
Sleep like you're rocked by the stream  
  
Sleep and remember this river lullabye  
  
And I'll be with you when you dream  
  
I'll be with you when you dream  
  
Sleep and Remember this river lullabye  
  
And I'll be with you when you dream  
  
I'll be with you when you dream  
  
I'll be with you when you dream*"  
  
Severus watched, amazed, as the twins had dozed off to sleep. Then, who wouldn't be comforted by a soulful and comforting voice like Harry's? Then Harry looked up and smiled, Severus smiled back and walked over. Severus leaned in and kissed his son's heads. He, carefully, lifted Elias into his arms. He looked back at Harry and mouthed 'I love you'.  
  
'I love you, too'. The two shared a lasting kiss.  
  
The End ____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
FINISHED!!! YAY!!! REVIEW!!!!  
  
* -- Song is from Prince of Egypt Soundtrack called River Lullabye by Amy Grant. It's my favorite song, I even sing it to the Kids that I babysit sometimes. 


End file.
